La Sobrina de Orochimaru
by Horaizon
Summary: En la guarida de Orochimaru hay algo que nadie sabe...y es que Orochimaru es tío de una demente, segun el engreido Sasuke Uchiha...La chica solo desea estar más cerca de su tío pero se da cuenta de que este ya tiene toda su atención en el Uchiha... Entren
1. El tío Orochimaru

**Bienvenidos, espero les guste que me hagan saberlo mediante sus comentarios y que ps… lean, no?**

**Los quiero, recuérdenlo siempre.**

**Capitulo 1: El Tío Orochimaru.**

**-** Muy bien, Sasuke-kun. – felicito el pálido hombre al joven Uchiha, gracias al buen entrenamiento que este le otorgaba y el joven Uchiha ejercía.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse. Estaba agotado debido a todo el entrenamiento que había ejercido, solo quería dormir y descansar.

Mientras caminaba por los angostos pasillos de la guarida del respectivo dueño y entrenador Orochimaru, pensaba en lo mucho que iba a dormir esa tarde. Hace tiempo no dormía como debía. En cuanto llego a la puerta de su habitación, tiro del perillo y la abrió con suma facilidad, cerrándola tras de si. Se quito la camisa y la dejo caer sin importarle donde habrá quedado a parar y hizo lo miso con su espada la cual siempre llevaba detrás de su espalda.

Se dirigió al escritorio de madera en uno de los rincones de la habitación, en donde una vela prendida descansaba en este, el Uchiha soplo en esta la cual provoco que se apagara quedando la habitación en una completa oscuridad. El Uchiha sabia donde se situaba cada cosa, no necesitaba luz para saber donde se encontraba cada objeto en aquella habitación.

El chico a pesar de la oscuridad, con suma facilidad se tiro en la cama y se acomodo en esta, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Un hombre de piel pálida, pelo negro y largo con una sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro, se encontraba en una amplia habitación, parado firmemente, observando hacia prácticamente la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Orochimaru-sama. – lo llamo un joven peligris, con unos anteojos y una mirada firme ante su sensei.

- Que pasa, Kabuto? – pregunto este con su típico tono, volteándose al chico.

- Su sobrina esta aquí. – informo este manteniéndose firme y recto.

- Que rápido eres, Kabuto. – dijo este con tono suave en sus palabras. – Y, ¿en donde esta?

- Esta… - vacilo un poco, debido a que no sabía si la respuesta le iba agradar. - …Inspeccionando el lugar, señor.

El pálido hombre se volteo rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta, mirando fijamente a su subordinado, el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro.

- ¿Como? – pregunto el hombre sorprendido y preocupado.

- Así es…Al parecer no ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi. – dijo el peligris mientras se arreglaba los anteojos y reía burlonamente.

- Esa niña… - maldijo por lo bajo, mientras colocaba sus manos en su barbilla, sosteniéndose la cabeza con estas y con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. - … Bueno, su recorrido pronto terminara… - dijo este con una suave sonrisa ronca, a lo que el peligris entendió su punto y sonrió por igual.

Una joven de pelo negro y ondulado, ojos color turquesa, de piel de tez clara y un cuerpo que resultaba sumamente atractivo en todo hombre que la veía. Llevaba una falda corta, por encima de las rodillas, color negra con unos pantalones mas cortos color blancos por debajo de esta y una blusa sin mangas color azul marino. La chica era sumamente hermosa y su rostro mostraba sencillez en ella.

La chica caminaba por los angostos pasillos de la guarida de su tío, el señor de las serpientes, Orochimaru. Abría cada puerta que veía en busca de su famoso tío.

Tiro del perillo de la puerta, la cual esta se abrió dejando ver una habitación oscura y amplia, con una cama y un escritorio de madera en uno de los rincones en el cual se situaba una vela encendida que alumbraba la estancia y una puerta que posiblemente comunicaba al baño. La chica miro el interior de la habitación con disgusto.

- El tío Orochimaru no tiene nada de buen gusto. – dijo disgustada al ver la espeluznante habitación. La chica cerró la puerta y continúo con su búsqueda.

- _Esto es demasiado grande… -_pensó la chica mientras se adentraba en los pasillos_. – Otra habitación…a lo mejor aquí se esconde el raro de mi tío. –_pensó la chica mientras se paraba en frente de la puerta de madera.

La chica tiro del perillo de la puerta, dejando ver una oscura habitación.

- Tío Orochima… - exclamo la chica, pero al darse cuanta de quien se encontraba en la cama, paro en seco.

Sasuke escucho esa molesta voz, que lo obligo a despertarse de su profundo sueño. El chico estaba que echaba humos y que estrangularía a quien se le apareciera en frente. Con todo su gran enojo abrió los ojos de golpe, debido a la molesta luz proveniente de la puerta, la cual podía alumbrar un poco la estancia en donde se encontraba y aquella molesta voz que lo acababa de despertar.

Sasuke se paro de la cama tan rápidamente que la chica no pudo siquiera notarlo.

- ¿Quien eres, idiota? Acaso tienes el derecho de interrumpir mi sueño, eh? – exclamo el Uchiha sumamente enojado agarrando del cuello a la pelinegra, casi asfixiándola.

La chica tenia sus ojos turquesas fijamente el los azabaches del chico, el cual estaba sumamente enojado.

- Aaaah! – logro exclamar la chica ante la fuerza que ejercía el Uchiha contra el cuello de ella.

Sasuke apretaba con suma fuerza el cuello de la chica, realmente quería estrangularla por haber interrumpido su dulces sueños. Se supone que esta vez dormiría todo el día y que nadie podía despertarlo hasta que el quisiese.

- Al parecer, Sasuke-kun ya ha despertado y esta conociendo a Yui. – dijo el peligris burlonamente al escuchar el grito proveniente de la chica. – Sera mejor que interrumpas, Orochimaru-sama, o sino Sasuke-kun no dudara en matarla.

- Será lo mejor… - dijo este con unas risitas roncas.

- Su..suel..tame! – logro exclamar la chica ante el ataque del Uchiha.

El Uchiha apoyo mas fuerza en la chica, la cual ya se le estaba siendo difícil buscar de donde respirar.

- No! – exclamo el Uchiha, mas bien para si mismo.

- Suéltala, Sasuke-kun! - se escucho una voz ronca proveniente del otro lado del pasillo.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia el proveniente de la voz, en donde el señor Orochimaru se encontraba. Sasuke lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido he hizo casi omiso a las palabras del hombre, y volteo la mirada hacia su victima y la ahorco aun con mas fuerza.

- Aaah! – gimió la chica debido al dolor.

- Ya, suéltala, Sasuke-kun. – volvió a exclamar el hombre el cual se acercaba a ambos jóvenes lentamente.

Sasuke soltó a la chica la cual cayo al suelo y tocio desesperadamente en busca de oxigeno.

- Veo que ya se conocieron… - dijo el pálido hombre a ambos chicos, con tono burlón.

- Vaya bienvenida… - bufo Yui por lo bajo, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente del suelo.

- Bienvenida, querida sobrina. – dijo el hombre pelinegro en modo de bienvenida.

- Hola, tío Orochimaru. – contento la chica a la bienvenida.

- ¿Sobrina? – pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba confundido al pálido hombre.

- Así es, Sasuke-kun, ella es mi sobrina, Yui.

La chica miro de reojo al joven Uchiha con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados. Lo miro de arriba abajo inspeccionando cada aspecto del chico, desde su cabello hasta sus pies. El chico resulto alto y un tanto atractivo.

- Y Este… Se supone que es uno de tus…Perdedores? – pregunto la chica aun cruzada de brazos y mirando de reojo al Uchiha el cual la fulmino con la mirada.

- Subordinados, querida mía. – corrigió burlonamente el hombre.

- Ya veo… - dijo esta mientras se daba varias vueltas alrededor del Uchiha, inspeccionándolo de nuevo, el cual la miraba atento en cada movimiento que hacia. La chica por ultimo miro los ojos del Uchiha los cuales la miraban fijos a los turquesas de ella. - … Y donde esta Kabuto? – pregunto esta volviendo su mirada a su tío.

- Por cierto… - vacilo el hombre pensativo. –… ven, el te mostrara donde esta tu nueva habitación.

- Oh, si, claro. – dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se encaminaba a donde su tío el cual se encontraba a vario centímetros de ambos jóvenes. – Nos vemos, 'Sasuke''. – se despidió burlonamente la chica mientras que le daba la espalda al joven Uchiha. Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su despedida, típico de el, y entro nuevamente en su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo. La chica se estremeció al oír el fuerte golpe pero luego rio por lo bajo.

''Maldita, cría.'' Pensó el Uchiha aun enojado. El Uchiha decidió recuperar su sueño perdido y se acostó de nuevo en su añorada cama.

- Hola, Kabuto-kun! – exclamo la joven Yui mientras se abalanzaba hacia el chico y le daba un fuerte abrazo a lo que el chico correspondió de inmediato.

- Hola, Yui. – contesto el chico al saludo.

Yui se alejo del joven después de unos segundos y el chico le sonrió.

- Muy bien, Kabuto-kun, lleva a Yui a su habitación. – ordeno el señor Orochimaru al joven con anteojos.

- Muy bien, vamos, Yui.

La chica siguió al joven pero antes de salir por la puerta, dijo:

- Nos vemos, tío Orochimaru. – se despidió sonriente la chica de su tío.

- Si que no has cambiado… - murmuro el hombre, burlonamente.

- No tengo por que hacerlo. – se encogió de hombros y rio burlonamente ante el comentario de su tío.

La chica salió de la habitación y siguió al joven Kabuto hacia los corredores de la guarida.

- Kabuto… me gustaría saber…quien diseño esto? – pregunto la chica detrás del chico con una ceja enarcada.

- Pues, tu tío. – respondió acomodándose los anteojos mientras seguía caminando.

La chica suspiro arrepentida de la pregunta que recién acababa de preguntar.

''Debí imaginarlo. '' Pensó la chica.

- Oye, ¿y ese chico…? – pregunto de nuevo esta vez con tono aun mas serio.

- Sasuke-kun…. Pues, el es otro de los subordinados de Orochimaru. – contesto este mientras se paraba en seco al frente de otra puerta de madera. – Aquí esta, tu nueva habitación.

- Espera pero…Esto no esta muy cerca de... – escruto la chica algo confundida y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Así es, pero descuida…- dijo Kabuto pícaramente mientras abría la puerta y le hacia una seña para que entrara. La chica se acerco y miro la habitación, aparentemente igual a las demás.

- No, claro que no, me niego! – exclamo Yui mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la mirada de aquella horrible habitación.

De nuevo esa voz se hacia audible en los oídos del joven Uchiha, haciendo incomodar nuevamente.

'' ¡¿Porque demonios tenia que hacer tanto ruido? Pensó furiosamente el joven mientras se volteaba en la cama hacia otro lado, buscando reconciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero aquello se le hacia imposible debido a aquel ruido que hace unos segundos había escuchado.

El chico se paro de la cama con el entrecejo fruncido y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia la puerta en la oscura habitación.

La chica sintió como unos pasos se hacían audibles para ella. Y concentro chakra en su mano y la pegaba contra el suelo. Si, definitivamente comenzó a sentir pasos provenientes de otro lugar de la guarida que tal vez se dirigían hacia ella.

- Que pasa, Yui-chan? – pregunto el peligris al ver la chica agacharse y colocar su manos en el suelo.

- Los pasos de Sasuke…se acercan…- dijo esta con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. – A lo mejor viene a tratar de matarme de nuevo.

- Tal vez… - asintió burlonamente Kabuto.

El joven Uchiha salió de la habitación y se encamino por los pasillos de la guarida, al pasar a estos, se encontró con la provocante de su enojo, Yui y su compañero Kabuto. Al verlo la chica se paso del suelo y entro a la habitación lentamente. El joven Uchiha miro de reojo a Yui mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta de esta.

El Uchiha se detuvo al lado del peligris a lo que este lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Donde esta Orochimaru? – pregunto Sasuke con su rostro sereno.

- Donde siempre. – respondió este.

Sasuke retomo su paso y se dirigió a donde se suponía esta Orochimaru. Tenia que preguntarle que hacia esa peste allí, esa estúpida molestia que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.


	2. Y la molestia sigue molestando

**Capitulo 2: Y Las Molestia sigue Molestando.**

- ¿Que diablos es lo que hace esa cría aquí? – preguntó Sasuke con el ceño entre fruncido.

Orochimaru río por lo bajo en tono burlón para luego volver su mirada a el joven.

- Veras, Sasuke-kun… - comenzó a explicar el palidecido. - … Así como ves a Yui, ella es muy fuerte y tiene un especial chakra que heredo…pues…no tengo idea de donde…pero lo tiene. – dijo agregando un leve tono burlón a sus ultimas palabras pero el Uchiha seguía con el semblante serio y recostado en una de las paredes escuchando atentamente al hombre. – Yui es alguien…diferente a nosotros. Ella tiene el poder de controlar la tierra y una técnica muy poderosa para leer mentes. – concluyo este con un tono calmado.

- ¿Leer mentes? – pregunto un interesado Sasuke.

- Así es. Con solo poner su mano en tu frente o mirarte al menos 3 segundos completos a los ojos, podrá leerte la mente. – explico este con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke asintió pensativo.

- Y, ¿para que la tienes aquí? – pregunto este esta vez con un tono de molestia.

- Pues… nos puede servir de ayuda.

- No es cierto. – se escucho una voz aproximarse hacia los dos pelinegros. – Estoy aquí porque simplemente me aburro mucho en casa… - aclaro la chica sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a su tío y lo fulminaba graciosamente con la mirada.

Los ojos del joven pelinegro miraron a la chica directamente a los ojos y la chica a el.

- Ya te tengo. – pensó la chica al sostener la mirada del Uchiha.

_'' Leer la mente…veamos si es cierto…''._

- _Si es cierto perdedor, te la estoy leyendo ahora mism_o. [– al escuchar las palabras de la chica el joven Uchiha se sobresalto pero no movió articulación alguna.

_'' Entonces si puedes leerme la mente, creo que será de sobra decirte lo mucho que molestas aquí, niñata.´´__  
_  
Al escuchar aquel pensamiento del chico la joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y fulminar con la mirada al Uchiha.

- _Estúpido engreído._– pensó la chica mientras se libraba de la mirada del Uchiha.

- No tengo que leerte el pensamiento para saber lo que piensas en absoluto, perdedor. – dijo Yui volviendo su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

- Muy bien, Yui, deja de molestar a Sasuke, ustedes ya no son niños. – dijo el palidecido hombre, pero para esto ya Sasuke se encontraba saliendo del gran salón.

- Me voy a dormir. – se escucho que dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- Te recomiendo no molestar a Sasuke, Yui... – le sugirió Orochimaru a su sobrina la cual se estaba volteando para ver al que recién acababa de hablar. - … Sasuke tiene un temperamento incluso peor que el mío.

- Hay, tío…! – exclamo la chica mientras se abalanzaba a su tío y se tiraba encima de este. – Deja de preocuparte por un perdedor como el, te vas a poner mas viejo. – dijo burlonamente.

- Nunca cambiaras… - dijo, repentinamente el caído.

La chica río y se paro ágilmente de encima de su tío.

_''Ahora si dormiré._'' Pensó el Uchiha mientras que en otro intento de recuperar el sueño finalmente pudo conseguirlo y logro dormirse.

- Aaah, ¡Que aburrida estoy! – exclamo la joven mientras se dejaba caer en la cama ya rendida. – ¿Como esta gente se hace para quitarse el aburrimiento? – se pregunto así misma mientras miraba enojada el techo de su nueva, monótona habitación alumbrada solo por una vela que se situaba en el escritorio de la habitación.

La chica se acomodo en la cama tratando de pensar en otra posible idea de cómo quitarse el aburrimiento. Pero no se le ocurría nada en absoluto. Estaba que enloquecía de lo aburrida que estaba. En su antigua casa también la pasaba así, pero aquí por lo menos tenia a Kabuto y su tío. Pero al parecer nada cambiaba, seguía aburrida y enojada debido al aburrimiento.

De golpe la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se agacho en el suelo y concentro un poco de chakra en su mano y la coloco en el suelo. De esa manera podía sentir todos los pasos que podían ejecutarse en toda la guarida. Nada, no escuchaba pasos algunos. Solo sintió el posible movimiento de una cama al una persona moverse en esta.

'' Sasuke-kun.'' Dedujo al escuchar el posible movimiento.

- Hay pero que aburrida estoy! – exclamo de nuevo dejando caer nuevamente en la cama la cual esta hizo un pequeño sonido al contacto de la chica con esta.

Ya rendida la joven decidió dormirse y así fue.

Unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron audibles para la chica la cual se despertó enseguida y corrió a abrirla. La abrió y allí se encontraba Kabuto con una bandeja la cual traía un sándwich y un vaso de agua.

- Ah, gracias Kabuto-kun. – agradeció la chica sonriente mientras sostenía la bandeja con la comida.

- Supuse que debías de tener hambre y te prepare esto.

- Así es, gracias. – agradeció Yui nuevamente con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos vemos. – sin mas el chico se retiro y la chica cerro la puerta.

La chica coloco la bandeja en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de este y comenzó a comer.

Al cabo de unos minutos termino y decidió tomar una ducha.

Ya había pasado tres días y la chica pudo sentirse como en su propia casa. Ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a la presencia de solo hombres y sus fuertes caracteres. Había descubierto que aunque su tío fuera ''malo'', su guarida tenía todo lo de una casa normal. También se había dado cuenta de la atención que su tío le dedicaba al Uchiha en sus entrenamientos y en todo lo demás, lo que la molestaba de vez en cuando ya que hasta le prestaba más atención a este que a su propia sobrina. Mientras que el Uchiha ya se había acostumbrado a la molesta chica al igual que la chica con el resentido y engreído Sasuke Uchiha. El solo…se acostumbro a sus ''estupideces''.

- Que bien me siento hoy… - dijo Yu llena de ánimo al despertarse esa mañana.

La chica se paro de la cama y con un leve movimiento de mano, en el techo se abrió una apertura la cual dejaba ver el resplandeciente sol.

- Odio esto tan oscuro y subterráneo.

La chica se ducho y se vistió para afrontar la nueva misión del día: Preparar su desayuno.

La chica salió de su habitación pero al salir se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

El Uchiha se encontraba en solo unos bóxers paseándose por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. La chica miro al Uchiha con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke, ponte…algo! – exclamo una Yui irritada y levemente sonrojada.

El chico como de costumbre la ignoro y continúo con su paso. Al pasarle justo por el lado Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

La chica lo siguió hasta la cocina tratando de evitar ver el cuerpo bien formado del Uchiha, pero el Uchiha sabia que ella no podía controlarse cuando el andaba así por la guarida.

- _Niñata._– pensó Sasuke mientras seguía caminando.

De repente Sasuke sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar obligándose a detenerse y para en seco.

- Así es, las damas primero. – oyó la voz irritante de Yui la cual le pasaba por el lado y se adelantaba en el trayecto hacia la cocina. El Uchiha no puedo evitar incomodarse y fulminarla con la mirada mientras la veía con su típico caminar.

''Maldita niñata'' Pensó el Uchiha. Estoy cansado de tus ridiculeces. Maldijo en su mente a la pacifica chica que caminaba victoriosa hacia la cocina.

Sasuke se reincorporo y tomo de nuevo el camino hacia la cocina. Al llegar allí, fulmino nuevamente a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas preparándose un vaso con jugo. El abrió el refrigerador y tomo una manzana de este y con esto se marcho de la cocina.

El sintió como la chica lo seguía pero no le dio importancia.

La chica lo siguió hasta su habitación pero al llegar a esta el chico le cerró la puerta en la cara no dejándola pasar, pero la chica no necesitaba la puerta para poder entrar a la habitación de Sasuke. Con solo desearlo podía encontrarse allí, solo con trasladarse por la tierra. Así lo hizo y entro a la habitación del Uchiha.

- Sal – le exigió el Uchiha calmadamente.

- No quiero, Uchiha, estoy muy aburrida. – se negó la joven.

Sasuke no deseaba discutir nuevamente con Yui así que simplemente la dejo y entro al baño para cambiarse. La chica se tiro en la cama del Uchiha y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación de este, nuevamente. Nada había cambiado.

Suspiro. De nuevo se encontraba aburrida y solo una cosa se le ocurría para quitarse el aburrimiento.

El Uchiha salió del baño y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse saco a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos y volvió su mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha. Sasuke la miro directamente a los ojos y esta por igual.

La chica no tenia idea del porque cada vez que el chico la miraba se sentía inmune ante aquella fría mirada y se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo. Ella entendía la mirada del chico en ese momento que decía:

''Sal y no te hare daño, niña. ''

La chica se paro de su asiento y se encaro al Uchiha.

- Eres igualito a tu hermano. – dijo Yui con tono suave. Aquello enfureció tanto al Uchiha que tomo a la chica y la arrastro hacia la puerta. La chica se sostenía del marco de la puerta para intentar no salir pero el Uchiha era muy fuerte y con solo empujarla salió disparada y cayó al suelo, fuera de la habitación. – Y aun así eres sensible, Sasuke Uchiha.- pensó la chica mientras se reincorporaba.

La chica se dirijo hacia donde se suponía encontrar a su tío Orochimaru, ya que era hora de su entrenamiento.

- Estúpida, molestia... – mascullo el Uchiha irritado. Esa chica nunca sabia cuando dejar de molestarlo.

Después de una hora el entrenamiento había terminado y la chica pudo tirarse al suelo repentinamente.

- Vaya, gracias de nuevo Tío Orochimaru. – agradeció sonriente la chica.

- De nada. – dijo el palidecido hombre con su típico tono.

- Creo que me retirare a mi habitación. – dijo la chica mientras se paraba del suelo.

Yui se dirigió a la salida del gran salón pero antes de poder salir se encontró con Sasuke, el cual se dirigía hacia Orochimaru. Yui lo miro de reojo y vio como se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a Orochimaru.

Ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha. Allí descansaría mejor.

La chica sabia que si el Uchiha se enteraba que ella se dirigía hacia allí estaba jugando con fuego ya que posiblemente el Uchiha trataría de matarla de nuevo, pero ella estaba aburrida de su habitación y a pesar de que fueran prácticamente las mismas aquella le resultaba diferente.

La chica entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama y en menos de un minuto se quedo dormida.

Sasuke observaba como Yui dormía en su cama muy cómodamente. Estaba que echaba humos. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos aun dormida. Con una mano trato de abrir la puerta y para su suerte pudo lograrlo. Dejo caer a la chica en el duro piso la cual al contacto con este un dolor horrible se desato en todo su frágil cuerpo.

- Pero… ¿que? – se pregunto Yu confundida.

La chica miro hacia arriba y allí se encontraba Sasuke mirándola con repugnancia y odio. Yui al verlo torno su rostro serio y enojado. Yui se reincorporo nuevamente y miro fijamente al chico.

- ¿Que te puedo decir? – pregunto Yui sarcásticamente. – Tu cama es más cómoda. – culmino con una sonrisa sínica.

Sasuke se limito a escrutar palabra alguna. Yui noto como los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de un color azabache al color rojo sangre.

Había activado el sharingan.

Pero… ¿Por qué? . Se preguntaba Yui confundida y a la vez un poco asustada.

Sasuke tomo a Yui del cuello y la pego contra la pared, mientras que esta trataba de zafarse nuevamente de sus manos. El la apretaba fuertemente tratando de asfixiarla para que por fin terminara su molestia, pero cuando iba a incrementar su fuerza ante el agarre la chica se hundió en la pared, como si fuera lava para luego aparecerle detrás al Uchiha.

- No dejare que me asfixies de nuevo, Sasuke. – dijo la chica esta vez con el leve tono de enojo.

El Uchiha permaneció de espaldas a ella sin escrutar palabra alguna. Simplemente desactivo su sharingan y se dio media vuelta para entrar a su habitación y cerrarla tras de si.

- Vaya, si que esta enojado… - se dijo la chica para si misma. – Creo que… ya no debería de tratar de acercármele… - dijo con un tono susurrante para si misma.

El Uchiha despertó lentamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba.

En el techo había una apertura en donde se podían reflejar los rayos del resplandente sol y un hermoso día. El Uchiha confundido miro a todas partes y se encontró con Yui recostada de unas de las paredes de la habitación mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el Uchiha, tornando su semblante serio.

- Quiero…disculparme… – dijo Yui en un tono casi susurrante. El Uchiha se sobresalto pero se mantuvo al margen. – Por todas las veces que te hice enojar. – concluyo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Sasuke la miro descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Realmente se estaba disculpando…pero…

_Que chica ni más boba._Pensó el Uchiha burlonamente con una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

- Considérate disculpada.

La chica volvió a mirar al Uchiha que recién la había disculpado. La chica sorprendida logro decir.

- Gra-gracias.

- Ahora, vete. – dijo el Uchiha tornando su rostro serio y frío. – Pero antes… - añadió el pelinegro antes de que la chica pudiera salir de la habitación.

Millones de fugaces ideas le pasaron por la cabeza a la joven pelinegra pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza las aparto rápidamente.

- ¿Si? – pregunto volteándose lentamente hacia el Uchiha.

- Arregla el techo. – dijo secamente.

La chica asintió y en menos de un minuto tapo la apertura que se abría en el techo.

- Ahora, si, lárgate.

La chica vacilo unos segundos para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos y tratar de capturarlo nuevamente. Para su suerte lo logro.

_'' No… como pude ser tan descuidado_.'' Escuchaba los lamentos del Uchiha retumbar en su mente.

- No lo se… - contesto a su pregunta la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

''Largarte!'' escucho otro pensamiento del Uchiha en su mente.

La chica se acerco al Uchiha sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos azabaches. Tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos pero estos seguían igual.

'' ¡He dicho que te largues! ''

Yui hacia caso omiso mientras que seguía tratando de hipnotizarlo con sus ojos turquesas pero era un intento en vano ya que Sasuke Uchiha, no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. El chico aparto su mirada de la de ella y la técnica se detuvo.

- ¡Rayos! – pensó la chica ante su intento fallido.

- Que te largues! – exclamo el Uchiha volviéndose a la chica con su semblante frío y serio.

La chica se disparo a la puerta y la cerro tras de si dejando al Uchiha solo y pensativo en su respectiva habitación.


	3. Algo 'irresistible'

**Capitulo 3: Algo ''irresistible''.**

- _Que día ni mas soleado…._ – pensaba la joven mientras veía el hermoso y resplandeciente sol decorar el cielo azul.

La pelinegra suspiro profundamente mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, mientras cerraba sus ojos, nuevamente. Trataba de calmarse y de olvidarse de todo para así, poder disfrutar del hermoso día que tenia en frente de sus ojos.

Al cerrar sus ojos la primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue el joven Uchiha. La chica confundida y desconcertada sacudió la cabeza varias veces tratando de sacarse aquella imagen de su vaga mente. Cerro los ojos nuevamente tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa y esta vez, no pudo pensar en nada mas, mas que en el cálido viento que rozaba su rostro y hacia ondear su cabello.

Hace tanto tiempo no sentía la cálida brisa recorrer todo su cuerpo…que ahora parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciese.

La joven se encontraba en las afueras de la guarida, sentada de lo más cómodamente en el suelo de grama, disfrutando de la mezcla de los rayos de sol decorar su rostro y de la cálida brisa recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- Que haces aquí, Yui-chan? – una molesta voz hizo sacar a la joven de su ensimismamiento, que la obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe y volver su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz.

- Kabuto-kun… - dijo la chica al ver al joven Kabuto parado al lado de ella mirándola confundido. – Ah, pues, yo… - vacilo la chica, pues trataba de encontrar una respuesta mas o menos aceptable.

- Solo espero que Orochimaru-sama no se entere de que estas aquí, porque sino, pensara que lo que quieres es que nos descubran. – dijo mirando a la chica con una ceja enarcada esperando a que la chica suspirara resentida. Y como si le leyera la mente, la pelinegra suspiro mientras volteaba su mirada nuevamente al peligris quien la miraba divertido. – Anda, vamos. – dijo mientras le hacia una seña para que lo siguiese.

La chica se levanto y sin dudar siguió al peligris.

Ambos entraron a la guarida, la chica a regañadientes maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Un joven pelinegro observaba desde lo más alto de una roca como una joven pelinegra, estaba sentada en el pasto mirando hacia la el vacio para luego respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos. La chica, probablemente no sabía que el Uchiha se encontraba allí, de modo que estaba tan ensimismada en sus tontos pensamientos que probablemente no sintiera mas nada, más que la brisa topar su angelical rostro.

Sasuke probablemente ni sabia porque se encontraba allí, observando a aquella chica pensativa, que resultaba ser de lo mas molesta para el. Ahora, se encontraba tan tranquila, tan sencillamente serena… El Uchiha arqueo una ceja y chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación.

- _Molestia…_ - pensó el Uchiha.

El Uchiha vio como un peligris se acercaba a la chica y la sacaba de sus más profundos pensamientos, para luego llevársela hacia adentro de la guarida.

El Uchiha se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumo, para luego aparecer como por arte de magia en la obscura guarida, nuevamente.

- Donde estará Sasuke? – se pregunto la joven pelinegra mientras que se detenía en medio del angosto pasillo pensando en los posibles lugares que el Uchiha podía encontrarse.

- Justo aquí. – se escucho la voz del Uchiha, sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven.

La joven volvió su rostro a donde se dirigía la voz proveniente del Uchiha quien se encontraba recostado de una de las paredes de los pasillos, mirando de reojo a la joven pelinegra. La joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al verlo allí, mirándola tan calmadamente.

- Sa-Sasuke, no me des esos sustos. – dijo la chica enarcando una ceja.

El Uchiha se acerco a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan cerca de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, al sentir al Uchiha a solo varios centímetros de ella. Yui lo miro confundida mientras que el seguía con el semblante serio y la mirada serena.

El Uchiha inspeccionaba cuidadosamente los ojos turquesas de la chica y su mirada, asustada ante sus acciones.

- Q-que quieres, Sa…Sasuke? – pregunto la chica tratando de calmar su respiración alterada debido a lo cerca que se encontraba del Uchiha quien la miraba fijamente.

El Uchiha sin intención de responder a su pregunta, ignoro a la chica y continuo su paso. La chica siguió con la mirada al Uchiha mientras que este se alejaba de ella como si nada estuviese pasando.

- _Ese chico…_ - pensó la joven un tanto irritada debido a las confusas acciones del Uchiha.

La chica indignada dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

- _Vaya que es una cría…y apenas lleva cinco días aquí… -_ pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras seguía sus pasos hasta el gran salón donde posiblemente su entrenador Orochimaru lo esperaba para iniciar otro de sus entrenamientos.

- _Solo quedan dos días…_ - pensaba el joven peligris mientras ojeaba uno de sus tantos pergaminos que se hacían en el escritorio de su monótona habitación. –_Tendría que salir mañana temprano, sin que Orochimaru-sama se entere… Sasori-sama, tendría preguntas que hacerme…. –_ pensaba un tanto preocupado el joven peligris. – _Tengo que tener todo preparado._

- _Muy bien…Ahora, de nuevo me toca caer en el aburrimiento._ – pensaba una incomodada pelinegra mientras miraba con resentimiento y angustia su monótona habitación. – _Quisiera…salir de aquí, por lo menos unos minutos…completos._ – pensaba la joven con un leve suspiro.

La joven se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando el techo. Tratando de buscar alguna forma o imperfección en este, pero sus intentos eran nulos. No podía encontrar nada que pueda distraerla de los pensamientos del Uchiha.

- _Es que…que es lo que tiene ese chico? –_se pregunto la chica levemente confundida_._

La joven suspiro y cerro los ojos, esperando a que algo se le ocurriera para sacar de su mente al resentido Uchiha.

Realmente la idea de que se le cruzara seguidas veces por la mente le desagradaba, debido a que no le agradaban las personas como el, ya que después de todo es un engreído.

- _A lo mejor, esta entrenando con mi tío…_ - pensó la chica con disgusto. – _Como si me importara…_

- _Ya todo esta listo._ – pensó el peligris seguro de sus pensamientos. – _Solo tengo que marcharme._

El peligris se coloco la capucha cubriéndole parte de su rostro y con esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció para imponer su camino hacia su encuentro donde se suponía que se encontraría con Sasori en donde tendría varias cosas de las cuales hablar.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el peligris emprendió su camino hacia el puente del ''Cielo y la Tierra'' donde seria su punto de encuentro, esperando que nada resultara mal, debido a que si Orochimaru llega a enterarse de que es espía de un Akatsuki, probablemente seria su fin.

- Que extraño… - se dijo la chica para si misma al darse cuanta de que Kabuto no había ido a verla ni llevado el desayuno, confundida se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pensativa. – Tampoco he sentido sus pasos en toda la guarida.

– _A lo mejor ha salido._ – pensó por ultima vez tratando de buscar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Yui se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, para ducharse y prepararse para afrontar un nuevo día. Al salir de baño, hizo lo mismo que todas las mañanas, pensando que al abrir una abertura en el techo se encontraría un hermoso día soleado, pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja.

El cielo estaba nublado, y unos débiles rayos del sol resplandecían todo este, pero aun así seguía nublado. La chica disgustada cerró la abertura con una de sus técnicas y salió de la habitación.

Al salir pudo distinguir una sombra al final del pasillo que se acercaba a ella, para luego dar lugar a un Uchiha empapado completamente. Las gotas caían desde el pelo mojado de este hasta romper en el suelo al contacto de este. La chica sonrojada lo miro de reojo y le pregunto:

- P-Por que estas mojado?

- Acaso te importa? – pregunto este con el semblante serio y tono egoísta.

- Es que…aun no ha llovido. – dijo esta levemente confundida.

- Llovió mientras dormías. Ahora, hazme el favor de quitarte de en medio. – pidió, mas bien le ordeno el chico con tono grosero a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra sin quejarse ni reclamar como siempre solía hacerlo se hizo a un lado para que el Uchiha pudiese pasar. El Uchiha la miro de reojo levemente sorprendido, pero siguió con su paso y entro a su habitación que se encontraba a dos puertas de la de la chica. Pero no sin antes la joven darle una última mirada de arriba abajo inspeccionando el atractivo y formado cuerpo del joven Uchiha.

Yui retomo su paso hacia la cocina para preparase algo de comer debido a el hambre que tenia en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la cocina se preparo un vaso con jugo y un sándwich ligero. Al terminar de comer decidió ir a ver a su tío Orochimaru a su respectiva habitación.

La chica toco varias veces la puerta de la habitación y después dijo:

- Tío Orochimaru, soy yo, voy a entrar. – dijo la chica mientras giraba lentamente el perillo de la puerta y entraba a la habitación, pero al entrar allí pudo ver que no había nadie.

- _¿Donde estará ese viejo raro? ¿Acaso no sabe que es hora de mi entrenamiento?_ – pensó confundida y levemente irritada la chica al notar la habitación totalmente vacía. – Kabuto _tampoco esta aquí, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Donde demonios están todos?_– se pregunto ya enojada y desesperada.

La chica salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de si y se dirigió al gran salón donde usualmente se encontraba su tío, pero al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba.

-_Pero… ¿A dónde fue? –_ya rendida la chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha.

La joven decidida decidió tocar la puerta, tratando de verse lo mas educada posible.

- Lárgate. – se escucho la voz del Uchiha detrás de la puerta al oír que la chica tocaba la puerta.

- Sasuke, necesito preguntarte algo. – dijo la chica con tono gentil.

- Si, lo se.

- Que… ¿Que es lo que sabes? – pregunto la chica confundida.

- Donde están Orochimaru y Kabuto. – dijo este como si le hubiera leído la mente.

- ¿Y Donde están? – pregunto esta entusiasmada de que el Uchiha sabe la respuesta de su pregunta.

- No lo se. – respondió este secamente.

- Pero acabas de decir que si sabes. – dijo esta desafiante.

- Si, lárgate. – mando nuevamente el Uchiha con tono serio.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo la chica irritada.

- Ven, pasa. – ordeno el Uchiha para la sorpresa de la chica.

La chica no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante las palabras del Uchiha y no pudo evitar ponerse levemente nerviosa. Ella giro el perillo de la puerta y entro lentamente a la habitación con sus ojos turquesas fijos en los del Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama.

- Quiero que me traigas algo de comer. – ordeno secamente el Uchiha para el desconcierto de la joven.

La joven fulmino con la mirada al Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. No soy tu sirviente, perdedor.

- Solo ve y cállate. – ordeno nuevamente el chico haciendo un ademan con la mano para que fuera.

- Ya te dije que no Uchiha. – dijo volteando los ojos de los del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y ladeo con la cabeza para ver a la chica descaradamente. Delineando todas sus curvas, nuevamente.

''A ver cuanto te resistes. ''

El joven se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la chica lentamente aun con esa sonrisa sínica en su rostro. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los pasos del Uchiha y miro fijamente a este, sorprendida.

El Uchiha se acerco lentamente a la chica hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de esta. El corazón de la joven latía tan rápidamente que pensaba que pronto se le iba a salir de sus cuencas. Sasuke sonrió ante notar el nerviosismo de la joven y se acerco un poco mas al oído de la joven.

- Hueles delicioso. – le susurro el chico al odio de esta a lo que la chica se sobresalto nuevamente y quedarse en un estado de ''shock''.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente ante sus acciones cumplidas. Ahora la chica podía hacer todo lo que el quisiese. Con tan solo adularla tan sensualmente, la chica caería a sus pies como una tonta.

- Quisiera una manzana, que opinas? – le susurro nuevamente al oído, pero la chica seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

El Uchiha la atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo. La chica pudo sentir como las manos del Uchiha se deslizaban suavemente por su cintura para luego pegarla contra si.

Yui no podía articular palabra alguna o mover alguna articulación de su cuerpo inmóvil ante las manos del Uchiha quien la sostenía pegada a su cuerpo.

Ágilmente el Uchiha la llevo hacia la puerta mientras caminaba lentamente con la chica aun pegada hacia el y ella automáticamente daba varios pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar nuevamente fuera de la habitación, aun pegada al cuerpo del Uchiha.

La joven pudo ver que ya no se encontraban en la habitación del Uchiha y miro confundida a los ojos de este. El Uchiha se aparto de ella y entre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la habitación dejando a la chica confundida y sorprendida, parada en el pasillo.

La chica sacudió varias veces la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel momento pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del porque el Uchiha había hecho aquello no pudo evitar enfadarse.

- _Estúpido, Sasuke…!_ – pensó para si misma.

La chica decidió ir a la cocina e ir a buscarle al Uchiha lo que le había pedido antes. Aunque hubiera obedecido las ordenes del Uchiha, no se sentía inmune, solo levemente usada.

Al tener ya la manzana en la mano la chica se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación del Uchiha y toco nuevamente la puerta.

- Ya tengo tu asquerosa manzana, Sasuke, abre la puerta. – ordeno la chica aun enojada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al Uchiha recostado de esta con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, tomo la manzana y le dio un mordisco.

La chica noto como el Uchiha le daba sensualmente un mordisco a la manzana. Algo que se volvió repentinamente irresistible para la chica al ver los labios del Uchiha hacer contacto con esta.

- Ya, te puedes largar. – dijo el Uchiha mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta en la cara de la chica quien se encontraba ensimismada en aquella imagen que recientemente había visto del Uchiha.

Algo recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse. Una sensación fría y a la vez caliente que hacia que su mente vaga pensara en tantas cosas absurdas de las cuales ella estaba rotundamente en desacuerdo.

- Cálmate, Yui! – se dijo la chica para si misma, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

La chica se retiro hacia su habitación en la cual al llegar allí se tiro en la cama, pensativa.

- _¿Donde estarán Kabuto-kun y Orochimaru-san?_ – se pregunto nuevamente, angustiada.

La chica pensaba en los lugares posibles que ellos podían encontrarse y la razón por la cual el Uchiha no deseaba decirle acerca de donde se encontraban.

- _Sasuke…_ - pensó la chica tornando su rostro enojado.

Un pensamiento fugaz recorrió la mente de la chica haciendo que se sobresaltase.

- Espera… Kabuto-kun ni el tío Orochimaru están…. Eso significa que el Uchiha y yo…ESTAMOS SOLOS AQUÍ! – culmino llevándose las manos a la cabeza agitándola desesperada.

La chica trago saliva tratando de calmarse.

Una ráfaga de fugaces ideas le recorrió toda su mente, y todas tenían que ver con el Uchiha, por desgracia de la chica no se lo podía sacar de la mente y menos en estos precisos momentos.

La chica suspiro una y otra vez tratando de calmarse nuevamente. Pero la idea seguía allí, presente en su vaga mente.

- ¡Tranquilízate de una vez, idiota! – se exclamo para ella misma en un acto de desesperación.

La chica suspiro nuevamente y con eso logro calmarse.

El Uchiha se encontraba muy augusto comiéndose lentamente la manzana que tenia en la mano mientras pensaba en cuanto tardaría su entrenador Orochimaru en regresar.

- _Solo espero que no tarde mucho._ – pensó mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana.

La joven pensaba en cuando el Uchiha toco su cintura con sus manos. Aquel contacto hizo estremecerla y que el corazón le latiera aun más rápidamente.

- _A quien demonios engaño?_ – maldijo la chica al darse cuenta de porque pensaba de ese modo acerca del Uchiha. – _El Uchiha es simplemente…Irresistiblemente…guapo, atractivo y…engreído._


	4. Solos

**Capitulo 4: Solos.**

- _Estúpido, Sasuke._ – pensó Yui al levantarse esa mañana y se dirigía al baño.

Al salir de este, se dirigió a la cocina para poder prepararse algo.

El Uchiha abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con un nuevo día. Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se ducho y se arreglo para afrontar un nuevo día.

Cuando termino de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su típico desayuno: Un vaso de jugo con alguna fruta.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con lo que menos esperaba ver.

Yui se encontraba con unos pantalones sumamente cortos y una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen. Se encontraba de espaldas preparándose un vaso con leche. Al parecer no se había percatado de que el Uchiha se encontraba allí mirándola, descaradamente mientras que se concentraba en su acción.

Yui sintió una presencia detrás de ella y sorprendida, volteo para encontrarse con el Uchiha prácticamente embelesado viéndola descaradamente.

- Sa-Sasuke! – exclamo la chica nuevamente sonrojada de que el Uchiha la hubiera visto de esa manera. – Que haces despierto a esta hora? – pregunto desesperada.

El Uchiha no respondió. Solo estaba allí parado viendo como la chica agonizaba ante la mirada de el.

La joven noto como el Uchiha estaba ensimismado viendo su atractivo cuerpo y pensó que era hora de su '' venganza ''.

Ágilmente dejo el vaso en la meseta y se acerco lentamente al Uchiha, que al ver que ella se acercaba a el volvió sus ojos al rostro de la chica. Yui miro a los ojos del Sasuke quienes la miraban atentamente inspeccionando cada movimiento que ella hacia con ellos.

Yui llevo una mano al cuello del Uchiha a lo que este la miro con el semblante serio y una ceja enarcada.

- Y como dormiste, Sasuke? – pregunto esta sensualmente, con un tono casi susurrante.

El Uchiha seguía mirándola, confundido.

- Supongo que bien… - dijo la chica pícaramente.

_- Muy bien, Yui…Solo no te pongas nerviosa. –_pensó la chica mientras tragaba saliva y llevaba su otra mano hacia el cuello del Uchiha.

El Uchiha la seguía mirando confundido, tratando de adivinar que era lo que trataba de hacerle.

La joven empujo al Uchiha, ágilmente, hacia el costado de una pared y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El Uchiha sorprendido, no decidió hacer nada ante su ataque y miro a la chica quien se encontraba con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

- _Muy bien, ya lo tienes... ahora, no te pongas nerviosa_. – pensaba la chica para así darse ánimos pero era en vano, su corazón latió tan fuertemente que provocaba que su respiración se agitara al estar tan cerca del Uchiha.

La joven llevo suavemente una mano al pelo del Uchiha y lo acaricio dulcemente, mientras que este la miraba confundido y sorprendido. Sasuke empezaba a incomodarle aquella posición ante la chica, de modo que torno su mirada seria y arrogante.

Yui al notarlo, decidida se acerco mas a los labios del Uchiha a lo que este la miro nuevamente confundido, pero Yui rápidamente sello los labios del Uchiha con un beso.

_Su primer beso…Un beso que nunca había decidió darle a nadie._

La joven sintió como el Uchiha correspondía lentamente al beso, hasta pegar aun más contra si el cuerpo de Yui, buscando profundizar el beso.

La joven sentía como la lengua del Uchiha se entrelazaba con la de ella, haciendo que un montón de emociones recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Sasuke llevo una mano hacia la cintura de esta, mientras que continuaba besándola.

En un instante Yui recobro su conciencia.

_Muy bien, esta distraído, ahora es el momento._

La joven ágilmente separo sus labios de los del Uchiha para si morder fuertemente su labio inferior, provocando que en este comience a brotar sangre debido a la fuerza que Yui había ejercido al morderlo.

Un gemido proveniente del Uchiha se hizo audibles para los oídos de Yui quien se separaba de el lentamente, con una mirada victoriosa.

- Que te parece mi venganza, Uchiha?

El Uchiha la fulmino con la mirada una mirada que a Yui hizo estremecerse.

- _Solo había hecho eso…para vengarse?_ – pensó el Uchiha levemente enojado.

- Hay que ver que eres una cría. – dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior.

- Nadie se deja humillar tan solo así, Uchiha, y mis modos de venganza no son tan fuertes como para querer matarte, son un tanto…especiales. – culmino la chica con un tono sensual mientras miraba orgullosa al Uchiha enojado.

Yui sintió como el Uchiha la tomaba del cuello y la pegaba contra la pared, con tal fuerza de que le resultara difícil respirar.

- Los míos también son un tanto especiales, Yui. – sentencio el Uchiha mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha aumentara su fuerza ante el agarra la chica se hundió en el suelo, para la sorpresa del Uchiha.

- ¿¡Por que siempre tratas de matarme, eh! – exigió la chica molesta, detrás del Uchiha con unas lagrimas en su rostro.

El Uchiha se volteo lentamente, pero al voltearse se sorprendió al ver unas lágrimas aflorar en el rostro de Yui.

- ¡Eres tan engreído, ególatra, resentido y horrible, Uchiha!– le exclamo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Así es, gracias. – agradeció el Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. – Y tú eres una molestia, cría, que no sabe como besar.

La chica se sobresalto al oír las palabras del Uchiha y lo miro sorprendida. Las lágrimas de su rostro ya no estaban debido a la sonrisa sínica que se había formado en su rostro.

- Que no se besar? – pregunto la chica eufóricamente. – No sabes ni de que hablas, Sasuke. – concluyo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, nuevamente.

- Eres una molestia. – insulto nuevamente el Uchiha, para el desconcierto de la joven.

- Y tú eres un engreído. – dijo desafiante.

El Uchiha sonrió victorioso.

Había provocado que se enojara. Eso era lo que estaba buscando desde un principio.

- Eres patética. – dijo el Uchiha en un tono casi inaudible.

- Sasuke! – exclamo la chica ya furiosa, pero al notar que los ojos del Uchiha se encontraron con los de ella y estos no lucían para nada amigables, como de costumbre.

- Ya que tienes lo que querías, lárgate. – le ordeno el Uchiha.

Yui se sobresalto y miro desafiante al joven.

- Aun no he completado mi venganza, Sa-su-ke.

- Y que demonios es lo que te falta? – pregunto este nuevamente enojado.

- Pues…algo que… te pertenece. – dijo la chica en un tono susurrante.

El Uchiha la miro confundido y con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió al refrigerador para prepararse un vaso con jugo.

Yui miro al Uchiha de reojo y indignada decidió retirarse a su habitación.

- _Que había sido eso?_ – se pregunto el Uchiha confundido mientras recordaba los labios de Yui topar los suyos. – _Puras idioteces._ – pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo.

Yui se encontraba sentada, pensativa en el borde de su cama, aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Había besado al Uchiha…pero no solo eso, sino que ese había sido su _primer beso_y no fue un beso muy _común_ que digamos.

- He besado a Sasuke Uchiha… Creo que no esta mal para mi primer beso… - culmino con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Yui pensaba en las posibles torturas que podía ocasionarle al Uchiha hasta que una idea fugaz le pasó por la mente.

- Perfecto… - dijo sínicamente.

Yui se apresuro a cambiarse para así salir de la habitación para volver a encarar al Uchiha.

- Piérdete. – le ordeno al Uchiha al oír que ella tocaba la puerta. – No me interesa saber como termina tu estúpida venganza.

- Eres muy aburrido, Sasuke…al parecer te hacen falta los entrenamientos de mi tío, eh? – decía Yui detrás de la puerta pero el Uchiha decidió ignorar cada insignificante palabra que decía la chica. – Solo quería preguntarte…si tienes hambre? – pregunto la chica tratando de sonar lo mas gentil posible.

- No. – contesto este secamente.

- Estas seguro?

- Si. – respondió este nuevamente.

- Entonces si tienes hambre… - dijo la chica dubitativa.

- No. – respondió el Uchiha un poco irritado.

- Entonces No? – pregunto nuevamente la chica haciendo incomodar al Uchiha.

- Ya te he dicho que no, lárgate.

- Tienes hambre y quieres que me largue? – dijo la chica divertida, ya que había conseguido que el Uchiha se molestara.

- No y lárgate! – exclamo Sasuke ya enojado.

- Entonces tienes hambre… - dijo la chica divertida mientras que se alejaba de la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar más las molestias de Yui y abrió la puerta pero para la sorpresa del Uchiha, Yui ya no se encontraba allí.

- _Vaya Sasuke…Eres fácil de hacer incomodar…_ - pensaba la chica sonriente, victoriosa de haber cumplido con su venganza dulce.

Yui no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en los labios del Uchiha mientras estaba sola en su habitación.

Aquel momento había sido como ninguno.

Los labios del Uchiha resultaron ser tan suaves y dulces que la chica no pudo resistirse a ellos. Pero lo peor fue que el Uchiha la vio en pijama… ¿Qué habrá pensado? …

- _No me interesa…_- pensó Yui haciendo un ademan con la mano, fingiendo no importarle en absoluto.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en el momento que había pasado con Yui, mientras que ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Había sido algo sumamente extraño para el Uchiha.

_- ¡Eres tan engreído, ególatra, resentido y horrible, Uchiha! –_recordó las palabras de la chica.

Sasuke no podía evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de aquella joven. Nadie había tenido el valor, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto, de decirle la simple verdad.

Solo Yui, había sido la primera en hacerlo. Le dijo todo en su propia cara, de una vez y por todas.

- _Esa chica…es distinta, demasiado, extraña…_ - pensó el Uchiha resentido.

Pronto la tendría que hacerla pagar por el simple hecho de haberle dicho aquellas cosas, cuando ella no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Se sentía, incluso, mas débil…se sentía… debilitado. Pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse inmune ante aquella '' simple molestia''.

''Acaso esa chica… esta loca?''

Pero otra cosa que el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar fue… cuando ambos juntaron sus labios en un '' beso''.

Aquello había sido, la cosa que el nunca había planeado, en toda su vida, que pensaría suceder. Simplemente era algo de lo cual el, no le interesaba en absoluto que pasase si o no.

- _Ya te estas volviendo, loco, Sasuke…_ - pensó arrepentido. – _No vas a dejar que esa ''cría'' haga lo que quisiese… ¡claro que no!_

- Uaaa! – bostezo, Yui, al despertar aquella mañana.

La joven, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y al terminar poder dirigirse a la cocina.

La joven, salió de su habitación, al estar ya preparada.

Se preparo un sándwich, con un vaso de jugo y se lo como rápidamente.

Al terminar decidió buscar rastro del Uchiha, en toda la guarida, ya que no lo había sentido en toda la mañana.

La joven busco y busco pero no podía encontrar rastro alguno del Uchiha, lo cual comenzó a preocuparla.

La joven decidió buscar fuera de la guarida. Allí tal vez podía encontrarse a Sasuke practicando, o haciendo… otra cosa.

Rápidamente busco la salida he hizo un sello, mediante el cual la gran roca que cubría la salida, se hizo polvo. La joven salió rápidamente y observo el paisaje que le otorgaba la naturaleza, pero después de varios segundos, se paro en seco.

- _No tengo tiempo, para esto._ – pensó la joven mientras que se ponía en marcha para buscar al joven Uchiha.

- Estoy aquí… - se escucho una voz detrás de la joven, la cual hizo sobresaltarse.

La joven volteo para encontrarse con la cara del Uchiha menor, quien se encontraba con el semblante serio, como de costumbre.

- _De nuevo, lo hace…_ - pensó la chica irritada.

- No te buscaba a ti.

- Y a quien, entonces? – pregunto este con una ceja enarcada.

- Pues… saldré. – respondió este cortadamente.

- A donde? – pregunto el Uchiha, levemente interesado, tornando su rostro serio.

- Según tu, no te importo, verdad? Por que ha de importarte ahora? – dijo la chica desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

- Tienes toda la razón. – dijo el Uchiha arrogantemente. – No me importa, así que, lárgate.

La joven fulmino al Uchiha con la mirada, tratando de con esta, este desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero era en vano, el Uchiha seguía allí, con aquel aire de victoria, que resultaba ser tan molesto para la Yui.

Sin más, la joven partió hacia el lugar donde tenia pensado ir, desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía planeado adormecer sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, mediante solo una cosa, que jamás en su vida había probado… ''El alcohol''.

Aun que iba a hacer su primera vez y ultima, la chica quería probar algo nuevo, aunque sea una vez en su vida.

Yui sonrió victoriosa. Pensaba que al llegar, podía molestar un poco mas al Uchiha debido a que estaría completamente borracha y este odia rotundamente las estupideces.

- _Sera divertido._ – pensó la chica, con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.


	5. Intrusos en la guarida y llega Yui

**Capitulo 5: Intrusos en la guarida y la nueva''Yui''.**

Un Uchiha pensativo se encontraba sentando en medio de una enorme serpiente de piedra, en el gran salón de la guarida.

- _Ahora, estoy solo, solo porque la molestia de Yui decidió largarse y esos dos no llegan._– pensó el Uchiha frunciendo el entrecejo. – _Malditos._

Yui, aun no había regresado y llevaba más de tres horas fuera, mientras que el Uchiha esperaba a que alguno aparezca para así descargar toda su furia en uno de ellos, preferiblemente la tonta de Yui.

El Uchiha pudo notar como unas sombras se aparecían en los corredores que comunicaban con el gran salón de la guarida y espero a que las sombras dieran lugar a tres personas.

- Llegan tarde. – dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba atento a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la entrada del salón. – Dijiste que me enseñarías una nueva técnica esta tarde, Orochimaru.

- _Otra vez ese tono grosero._ – pensó el joven Kabuto quien miraba con el entrecejo entre fruncido al joven Uchiha, en la penumbra.

- Cálmate, te he traído un pequeño regalo para compensarte. – dijo Orochimaru señalando al joven quien se encontraba a su lado – Es un ninja de Konoha, como tu. Pensé que podían recordar viejos momentos junto, de cuando se encontraban en Konoha.

El Uchiha miro al joven, quien solo pudo notar el sharingan mostrarse en los ojos del Uchiha.

- Hola, Soy Sai. – dijo un chico sonriente, de pelo negro, pálido, quien se encontraba en medio de Orochimaru y Kabuto. – Tú debes de Ser Sasuke Uchiha…

- Piérdete. – dijo Sasuke con tono cortante, con intención de callar al chica, quien resultaba ser molesto para el Uchiha.

- Aunque me esfuerce para sonreír, supongo que soy fácil de odiar. – dijo Sai, bajando la cabeza ligeramente indignado. – Naruto-kun, me odio desde el principio también. – dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia el Uchiha nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Aunque creo que me llevare mejor contigo.

El Uchiha miro al joven pálido nuevamente, el cual este abrió los ojos de golpe para ver al Uchiha directamente a los ojos, quien aprovecho para que así, el palidecido caiga en una técnica de su Sharingan.

Sai, sorprendido pudo ver que ya no se encontraba donde solía estar, sino en un lugar sumamente extraño para el. Donde lo que más resaltaba era el ojo del sharingan de Sasuke.

Algunos segundos después se encontró nuevamente en la guarida, pero esta vez con una cara de sorpresa y angustia en su rostro mientras retrocedía automáticamente, algunos pasos de en medio de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamo Kabuto tratando de detener a Sasuke.

Sai, se llevo una mano a su rostro para comprobar algo.

- _Sudor?_ – pensó el joven ligeramente confundido. – _Aun yo, alguien que carece completamente de emociones… ¡Solo mirándolo a los ojos, invoco cosas de mi subconsciente que ni siquiera yo conozco!_

- No molestaría a Sasuke-kun, si fuera tú. – dijo el palidecido hombre, refiriéndose a Sai, quien se encontraba sentando, confundido, en el suelo. – Su temperamento es incluso peor que el mío. – repitió nuevamente las palabras que le había dicho a Yui, pero que esta solo tomo como una sugerencia.

Sai miro atentamente al señor Orochimaru para luego mirar a Sasuke.

- No tengo nada que decirle a este perdedor. – dijo Sasuke con tono molesto. – Entréname ahora, Orochimaru. – pidió, mientras que se paraba de su asiento.

- Naruto-kun, me ha hablado mucho de ti. –dijo Sai, aun en el suelo, tratando de llamar la atención del Uchiha. Te ha estado tratando de encontrar todo este tiempo, durante tres largos años. – dijo mientras que el Uchiha se detenía para escucharle y el se reincorporaba del suelo.

- Si, yo también lo recuerdo. – dijo el Uchiha irónicamente. – Vámonos, Orochimaru.

- Naruto-kun, de verdad te ve como su hermano. Sakura-san, me lo dijo. – dijo Sai, nuevamente, tratando de llamar aun mas la atención del Uchiha, quien logro detenerse.

- Yo solo tengo un hermano. Y lo único que quiero es matarlo. – sentencio el Uchiha y en una bola de humo se desvaneció, en cuanto pudo notar que otros pasos se acercaban por el pasillo a ellos, pero que para los otros estos no eran audibles.

Orochimaru se acerco a Kabuto para entregarle un folder que se traía en las manos.

- Bueno, me retiro. Kabuto, haz un compilado con esto. – le dijo al joven mientras le entregaba el documento en sus manos.

- Si. – asintió Kabuto.

- Dejo el resto en tus manos. – dijo mientras que miraba de reojo al joven de pelo negro, Sai.

Orochimaru se fue a pasos lentos del lugar dejando solos a Kabuto y Sai en el obscuro lugar.

Kabuto abrió el documento y sorprendido les hecho un vistazo para darse cuenta de que eran las copias de los archivos de los Anbu controlados por el Hokage de Konoha.

- Hooolaaash! – se escucho una voz aproximarse al salón, a lo que ambos jóvenes se voltearon para encontrarse con un tambaleante Yui quien se aproximaba a ellos.

- Yui-chan! – exclamo Kabuto al verla, mientras que guardaba nuevamente el documento en sus manos. – Donde habías estado?

- Por hay… - dijo esta haciendo un ademan con la mano, tratando de dejar dicho que no importaba. – Kabuto-kun! – exclamo la chica, señalando al joven de pelo negro, al lado de Kabuto. – Cuidado, con eshe blanco!

- Ah, el, es solo un…acompañante. – dijo este con una ceja alzada viendo que la chica actuaba mas extraño de lo común.

- Pero esh de konooshaa! – dijo la chica mientras que rápidamente se acercaba al joven y lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, a lo que este la miraba confundido.

- ¿Yui, te encuentras bien? – pregunto levemente confundido y preocupado, Kabuto.

- Pueess, claro, que shi, que pienshas? – dijo la chica mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al peligris.

El peligris se acerco a la chica a lo que esta se instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Alajashte, chu! – exclamo la chica para el desconcierto del joven.

- ¿Yui, estabas tomando? – pregunto el chico al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en la chica.

- Quien, yo? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! – negó la chica con la cabeza, rotundamente. – Que te hace penshar que hariaa algos ashi, Kabuton-kun? – dijo la chica mientras miraba divertida al joven peligris.

- Yui, pero si tu nunca habías hecho algo así, o si? – pregunto preocupado el joven peligris, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Hay que probar coshas nuevash, Kabuto-kuns! – dijo la chica a la defensiva, con su nuevo tono divertido.

- Pero…quien te hizo eso? – pregunto el joven aun preocupado.

- Yo, sholita! – dijo la chica orgullosa, de su tontería.

- En cerio?

- Shi. – asintió la chica.

- Pero…por que? – pregunto nuevamente el joven peligris.

- Puesh… es shecreto. – dijo la chica mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca señalando que era un secreto, a lo que el joven la miro confundido.

- _Que haremos contigo, Yui…_ - pensó desconcertado el peligris.

- Sashukee Uchinkaa, apareche, he llegadosh, querriwdosh! – exclamo la joven mientras caminaba, mas bien tambaleaba divertidamente, hacia el otro extremo del salón, en busca del Uchiha.

Sai miraba la escena, entre confundido y horrorizado.

- _Que demonios le pasa a esa chica?_ – pensó el pelinegro confundido mientras miraba a la chica.

- Vamos, Yui, tienes que descansar. – dijo el peligris mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo y se la llevaba fuera del salón.

- Te acostarash conmigo, Kabuto-kun? – pregunto la chica, inocentemente mientras miraba al joven peligris.

- No. – respondió el joven, levemente sonrojado. – Ven tú, también. – señalo al joven pelinegro.

El joven asintió y los siguió.

- No! – exclamo Yui, repentinamente, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

- Que pasa? – pregunto el peligris aunque algo le decía que su pregunto no tendría muchos frutos.

- No me acoshtare con eshe pálido, no! – exclamo Yui para la sorpresa del pelinegro.

- No, Yui, estarás sola en tu habitación. – dijo Kabuto, tratando de que la chica se calmase.

- Aaaah! – dijo la chica, al entender la cosas, por fin.

Kabuto dejo a Yui, en su habitación con intención de que descansara para que después pudiera encontrarse bien, y al joven en otra, el cual lo dejo bajo llave, en otra habitación vacia.

- No quiero deshcanshar, Kabuto-kun, eshta loco. – decía la chica mientras se paraba de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos.

Lo único que quería hacer, era ver a Sasuke.

- _Que eshtaria hachendo?_ – se pregunto la chica, mientras, tambaleantemente se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

La chica se encontraba sumamente borracha, debido a su deseo de adormecer sus sentimientos, hacia el Uchiha. Aunque la idea de estar borracha le desagradaba rotundamente y que aunque su consiente estuviera durmiendo en ese instante, ella tenia consiente de que jamás lo volvería a hacer, tomar es horrible.

- Jamash! – exigió la chica negando con un dedo. – La cerveza, shabe horriibleee! Pero… ¿doondee eshtaria Sashuke? – se preguntaba la chica, pensativa, nuevamente. – Eshtoy… como she diche…? – se detuvo la chica, en seco, tratando de encontrar la palabra que buscaba. – Dechidinda! – exclamó al acordarse y ya pudo terminar su oración. – Eshtoy dechidinda, ire a buscar a Sashuke-kun!

La joven salió disparada por la puerta, en busca del Uchiha, pues tenía unas ansias inmensas de verlo, como si hacían años que no lo hubiera visto.

- _Pobre, Yui…_ - pensaba el peligris mientras caminaba por los pasillos, preocupado. – _Debería de hacer algo por ella… Pero… como llego a esos extremos de emborracharse…por que lo hizo? -_se preguntaba confundido y preocupado, por la joven Kunoichi, quien en estos momentos se encontraba borracha por algún lado de la guarida.

Pero al darse cuenta de que tiene más asuntos pendiente, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas…

- Demonios… - maldijo por lo bajo.

Yui buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba rastro del Uchiha, hasta que se rindió y decidió esperarlo en su habitación.

Allí, esperaría mas conforme y sabría que si esperaba allí, lo encontraría.

Al cabo de una hora, el entrenamiento del Uchiha había terminado y decidió irse a su habitación, a dormir un poco.

Así lo hizo pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yui tirada en el suelo de su habitación, viendo el techo como si de este, algo le llamara la atención.

- Sashuke-kun! – exclamo la chica al ver la puerta abrirse y encontrarse con el Uchiha.

La chica se paro del suelo, tambaleante como siempre y se dirigió al Uchiha el que al notarla, dijo:

- Ni lo pienses.

- Que? Que no debo penshar? – le pregunto la chica confundida.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, confundido. La chica actuaba mas extraño de lo común.

- Acercarte a mí. – dijo el Uchiha con una leve mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

- Aaaah, esho! – dijo la chica, al entender de lo que el Uchiha se refería.

El Uchiha, confundido miro a la chica de arriba abajo, a lo que la chica se dio cuanta y siguió su mirada.

- Sashuke, no me miresh ashi, pervertido. – dijo la chica burlonamente.

Sasuke miro a la chica a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, o al menos, eso creía.

- _Esta borracha._ – dedujo.

Sasuke sin darle importancia al tema se dirigió a su cama y se acostó en ella, sin importarle si la chica se quedara allí o se fuera.

Yui se acerco a la cama del Uchiha y se sentó al lado de esta, con su mirada sumida en la nada, en la oscura habitación.

- Chinco. – dijo inocentemente.

El Uchiha, simplemente decidió ignorarla pero las ganas de preguntar incrementaban.

- Que cinco que? – pregunto el Uchiha aun acostado, sin voltearse para ver a la chica.

- Que deshpuesh del cuatro, va chinco.

El Uchiha, arrepentido de su pregunta, decidió nuevamente ignorar a la chica y dormirse.

- Te quiero, Sashuke. – dijo la chica nuevamente, inocentemente, para la sorpresa del Uchiha.

- Que? – pregunto el Uchiha impresionado, esta vez, volteándose hacia la chica.

- Hichiste que se mme olvidaraw, Uchinka! – exclamo la chica irritada.

- _Esta borracha, no sabe que diablos dice._ – pensó el Uchiha mientras se volteaba nuevamente.

La joven ágilmente se introdujo debajo de la cama del Uchiha y en menos de un minuto, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

La joven se revolcaba en el suelo.

Algo no la dejaba dormir, y eran esos pasos, que se acercaban a la habitación del Uchiha, en donde ambos se encontraban durmiendo.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo notar que ya no se sentía ''borracha'', pero su estomago le daba vueltas, al igual que su cabeza.

Yui sintió como los pazos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta del Uchiha e hizo su técnica de camuflaje, para asi no ser descubierta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una luz que alumbraba levemente la estancia, completamente oscura y como una silueta aparecía en la puerta. En ese momento la chica pudo sentir una fuente de chakra en el lugar, para luego sentir que algo se arrastraba en el suelo, algo similar a una serpiente que se acercaba a Sasuke.

- _Despierta, Sasuke!_ – pensaba la chica, esperando que el Uchiha despertase y pudiera hacer algo.

Unas serpientes negras asechaban a Sasuke en busca de acorralarlo, las cuales estas eran controladas por la silueta en la puerta, perteneciente a Sai.

- Quien anda ahí? – pregunto el Uchiha, aun de espaldas, para la sorpresa de Sai.

Yui suspiro aliviada.

- ¿Me has descubierto? Aunque demasiado tarde, ya he tomado ventaja. – se escucho la molesta voz de Sai.

- Por que estas aquí? – pregunto el Uchiha.

- El objetivo de Danzou-sama es que mueras. ¡Pero yo estoy aquí…para llevarte a Konoha! – respondió Sai, con tono decidido, para luego mostrar una de sus sonrisas. – Por supuesto, originalmente había venido a matarte. –

- _El me acepto como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes._– recordó las palabras del joven rubio, Naruto. –_Hare lo que sea para salvar a mi amigo… incluso hacer equipo contigo._– el joven rubio había sido tan certero en sus palabras que habían dejado al pelinegro sorprendido. –_¡Aunque me haga pedazos, salvare a Sasuke-kun de Orochimaru! … Sasuke es mi amigo. Alguien con quien finalmente forme un vínculo._

- ¡Yo quiero proteger el vinculo de amistad que tanto se esfuerza el por conservar! - dijo el pelinegro, con tono decidido.

El Uchiha escuchaba las palabras del pelinegro quien aun se encontraba en la puerta, mientras que Yui por igual, pensando en que hasta Sasuke era querido por alguien más que no…fuera ella.

- ¿Vinculo? – pregunto con tono molesto, el Uchiha. – ¿Y me has despertado solo por eso? – en es momento el pelinegro recordó cuando cayo en la técnica del sharingan del Uchiha y sin pensarlo dos veces acorralo al Uchiha con las serpientes que controlaba y una explosión de armo de la nada en el lugar, dejando todo en escombros y destruyendo absolutamente todo de la habitación.

Para la suerte de Yui, lo había presentido antes, debido a que sabía que el Uchiha nunca se despertaba de buen humor, y logro escabullirse de la habitación hacia el baño más cercano.

No se sentía para nada.

- _Impresionante._ –pensó el joven pelinegro al ver como había quedado el lugar. – _Se necesita una gran cantidad de fuerza bruta para romper mi tecina._

_- ¡Lo encontramos!_– pensó la joven pelirosa al detenerse en uno de los pasillos y ver que en el fondo se veía una luz y sin mas echo a correr en espera de encontrar lo que siempre había estado buscado y deseando ver hace tres años.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamo el capitán Yamato en espera de que la chica se detuviese, pero fue en vano la joven decidida corría hacia la luz.

Cuando la joven por fin llego al lugar proveniente de la luz, enseguida tomo fuertemente a Sai del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo contra si, estaba enojada por lo que había hecho.

- ¡¿Que te propones realmente? ¡¿Cuántas veces va a traicionarnos…? – exclamaba la chica furiosa, al joven pelinegro quien la mirada con ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero una voz hizo detenerla, una voz que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón diera un vuelco.

- _Ya me siento mejor…!_ – pensó Yui mientras se enjuagaba la cara cuidadosamente.

Las palabras de aquel chico retumbaban en la cabeza de la joven haciendo que se preocupara mas.

- _Quiero saber que es lo que tiene que con Sasuke…quiero saber quien es ese Naruto que lo busca y tiene un tal ''vinculo'' con el… -_sin mas la chica se seco la cara e hizo su técnica de camuflaje y se dirigió hacia donde se debía encontrar Sasuke y ese chico Sai.

- Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke.

La joven atónita soltó lentamente la camisa del joven y volteo hacia de donde provenía la voz que la había llamado.

- _Esa voz…_ - pensó aun atónita y sin poder creerlo, la pelirosa. –…Sasuke-kun…

Yui veía como la pelirosa miraba atónita hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, analizando todo lo que podía.

Mientras que un rubio aun seguía mirando hacia la luz, confundido y atónito, hasta que decidió echarse a correr.

En espera de ver a su amigo, aquel amigo que había perdido por un tiempo y que ahora estaba allí para recuperarlo y tal vez volver a estar juntos.

El rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, al tiempo que unos pasos se hacían audibles para Sai y Yui que eran los únicos que no estaban atónitos en aquel lugar.

Yui se encontraba al lado del Uchiha, pero este no tenia idea de que ella se encontraba allí, a su lado, gracias a su técnica de camuflaje, la chica podía hacer lo que quisiese allí, siempre y cuando no sea descubierta por alguien.

Yui noto como un rubio, se acercaba a donde se encontraban la pelirosa, aun atónita y el pelinegro.

-_''Naruto''_– dedujo.

La joven pelinegra noto, como el rubio miraba también atónito a Sasuke. Aunque para la chica todo resultaba común.

Yui miro al Uchiha en espera de que este reaccionara de forma correcta ante sus viejos amigos pero no, era el mismo Sasuke, frio y malo, que un mantenía el semblante serio.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto el joven Uchiha. - ¿Así que, estas aquí, también? - comento el Uchiha, sin cambiar de expresión. – Imagino que también vino, Kakashi.

- Siento no ser Kakashi-san, pero estoy aquí en su lugar. – dijo un hombre de pelo marrón que se aproximaba a el lado de Naruto, que llevaba el uniforme de un Jounnin. – Y el nuevo equipo Kakashi, te llevara de nuevo a Konoha. – prosiguió el hombre.

Sasuke no mostraba expresión alguna, como de costumbre. Solo miraba a los cuatros sujetos, atentamente.

- _¿Equipo Kakashi?_ – murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en Sai y este al darse cuenta tomo su espada, que solía portar en la espalda.

Sakura vio como el joven tomaba su espada, a lo que no pudo aguantarse y reclamar.

- ¡Sai! ¡Lo sabia, tu..!

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el pelinegro quien portaba la espada y que ahora la mostraba ante Sasuke.

- ¿Así que, el es mi reemplazo? – dijo Sasuke con tono egocéntrico. – Otro perdedor más.

Yui fulmino con la mirada al Uchiha, quien aun no sabia que ella se encontraba allí, ni le importaba en absoluto.

- El dijo algo sobre desear proteger mi ''vinculo'' con Naruto. – prosiguió el Uchiha.

- ¿Sai, acaso tu misión no era…? – la pelirosa volvió su mirada al pálido joven.

- Si, mi misión secreta era asesinar a Sasuke-kun. Pero ya no me importan esas órdenes. Quiero hacer mi propia voluntad. Porque…gracias a Naruto-kun puedo recordar algo… recordar como me sentía antes. Creo que era algo muy importante para mí. –afirmo el pálido joven aun sin retirar su mirada de la de Sasuke. – ¡No te conozco lo suficiente… - prosiguió Sai, mientras alzaba mas la voz. – …pero debe de haber una buena razón para que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san vinieran hasta aquí solo por ti! Ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para mantener intactos sus lazos contigo. Yo aun no lo entiendo por mi mismo, pero Sasuke-kun tu deberías entenderlo.

Al oír las palabras de aquel joven, Yui no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ese joven si sabia lo que decía, o al menos, eso parecía.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en un leve suspiro.

- Si, lo entiendo. – afirmo con su misma expresión de orgullo. – Es por eso que los rompí. – culmino mientras abría los ojos para la sorpresa y desconcierto de Naruto, Sakura y Yui quien se encontraba aun invisible para todos en aquel lugar.

En ese momento el Uchiha recordó el momento en el cual su hermano mayor, mato a sus padres, prácticamente ante sus ojos y la vez que se lo encontró cuando estaba más pequeño.

Aunque Yui no conocía tanto al Uchiha como lo hacían Sakura y Naruto, pudo deducir que había pensado en ello, gracias a que mientras que el Uchiha dormía la chica aprovechaba para leer su mente y podría ver algo de aquellos horribles recuerdos que atormentaban al Uchiha.

- Tengo otro vinculo diferente… - añadió el Uchiha mientras volvía a levantar la vista y hacia otra pausa ante sus palabras. – Un vinculo de odio con mi hermano… - completo el Uchiha para el nuevo desconcierto de sus antiguos amigos. – Los demás vínculos simplemente te confunden… y te distraen de los deseas mas grandes y de las emociones que realmente importan.

_- ¡El amor es mas importante que el odio, Sa-su-ke_! – pensó Yui al oír las insulsas palabras del Uchiha.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué … - pregunto el joven rubio, con una leve expresión de ira tristeza en su rostro. - … ¡¿Por qué no me mataste en ese momento? ¡¿No querías romper nuestros vínculos de esta manera, Sasuke?– exclamo Naruto mientras miraba con ira a Sasuke.

- La razón es simple. – comenzó a explicar el Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo. – No es que no quiera deshacerme de esos vínculos… Me repugnaba la idea de obtener ese poder siguiendo sus pasos. - culmino, mientras ebria los ojos.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el joven rubio sorprendido.

- No te debo más explicaciones. – dijo el Uchiha levemente irritado. – Todo lo que diré sobre ese entonces… es que aquella ver te deje vivir por capricho.

El Uchiha bajo de donde se encontraba, tan rápido que casi nadie pudo notarlo.

Yui sorprendida miro al Uchiha quien ahora se encontraba en frente de Naruto, con su brazo en el hombro de este.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no era tu sueño el convertirte en Hokage? Deberías estar entrenando en lugar de perder el tiempo buscándome. – comento el Uchiha. -¿No crees, Naruto?

- _Sasuke-kun._ – pensaron Yui y Sakura al oír las palabras de Sasuke.

- Y esta vez… te matare, también por capricho. – dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que sacaba la katana que portaba en su espalda y Naruto abría los ojos como platos ante sus palabras.

- ¿Puede alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de ayudar a uno de sus amigos convertirse en hokage? ¿Tú crees, Sasuke? – dijo desafiante el joven rubio, con todo el valor que podía contener en ese momento.

- _Vaya que es valiente el tal Naruto este…_ - pensó Yui con una media sonrisa, pero al ver que Sasuke había elevado su espada para así terminar de una vez y por todas con el rubio, su rostro cambio a serio.


	6. Me largo con Sasuke

**Capitulo 6: Me largo con Sasuke.**

Todos miraban como el Uchiha lentamente iba deslizando su filosa y larga espada, con dirección al corazón de Naruto, pero antes de que esta pudiera llegar a su punto, unos brazos provenientes de Sai, lo detuvieron.

- Esa era la mejor forma de bloquear mi ataque. – observo el Uchiha, al ver como Sai detuvo su ataque.

- ¡Bien! – exclamo el capitán Yamato al tiempo en que de su brazo salía algo similar a la madera, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el joven Uchiha activo su Sharingan e hizo una técnica.

- Chidori Nagashi! – unos rayos salieron de todo su cuerpo e interrumpieron el ataque de el capitán Yamato contra el Uchiha e lanzaron al suelo a Sai y Naruto, los cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Sakura miro a Sasuke. Tendría que detenerlo. Tendría que hacer algo, ya no seguiría siendo un estorbo, tendría que valerse por si misma. La chica acumulo chakra en su puño y sin mas echo a correr en dirección a Sasuke a lo que este pudo sentirla y volteo hacia ella.

_- ¡Detendré a Sasuke-kun, yo misma con mi propio poder!_

_- Sasuke! … ¡Esa chica…!_– pensó Yui mientras que aun con su técnica de camuflaje activada, trataba de acercarse a la chica, en busca de detenerla. No dejaría que le hiciera daño, ni que Sasuke le hiciera daño a ella pero otra vez alguien mas se le adelanto.

Sasuke levanto su espada en forma de ataque pero antes de que la pelirosa pudiera hacer algo Yamato ya estaba en acción.

- Esa mirada… ¡Ese chico es peligroso! – pensó el capitán Yamato mientras se metía en medio de ambos jóvenes y detenía el ataque de Sasuke contra Sakura, pero para la mala suerte de Yamato la katana de Sasuke se enterró en su cuerpo, sin poder lograr evitarlo.

Yui miro la escena compungida y sorprendida, al igual que Sakura.

- _Fallo._ – pensó irónicamente Yui, fingiendo cara de dolor.

Ahora Yamato, se encontraba tendido en el suelo con la espada enterrada en su cuerpo, mientras que Sasuke sostenía la espada y lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Esa era la forma incorrecta… de bloquear mi ataque.– comento Sasuke. – Mi espada Kusanagi es una espada única. – señalo Sasuke irónicamente. – Bloquearla directamente es imposible.

- _Mi cuerpo se entumece._ – pensó desesperado Yamato, viendo la espada enterrada en su cuerpo. - _¿Esta ejecutando un Chidori con la hoja de la espada?_ Ya veo... No solo aumento el máximo filo de la espada, sino que también entumece el lugar en donde corta.

De pronto, Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, y Sasuke logro darse cuenta y volteo la mirada hacia el rubio en el suelo.

Yui estaba parada, fija en el suelo, aun con su técnica activada, mirando confundida y desesperada tratando de averiguar que tendría la mirada de Sasuke en Naruto, debido a que ya llevaba varios minutos viéndolo sin mover articulación alguna, o de cambiar de expresión.

Naruto, finalmente logro reincorporarse y logro levantarse, al igual que Sai.

En un segundo el capitán Yamato logro recuperar su conciencia, e hizo un jutsu, del cual la espada enterrada en el salió, debido a que fue suplantada por la madera, al tiempo que Sasuke, no pudo cerciorarse de aquello e instintivamente retrocedió, a lo que el capitán Yamato aprovecho he hizo su técnica.

- Mokuton, Mokujou, Heiki. – al decir estas palabras algo similar a una prisión de madera se formo alrededor de Sasuke pero este rápidamente salió de ella, volviendo a lo alto de del muro en donde se había encontrado una vez.

- _No se porque diablos me preocupo por el._ – masculló Yui.

- Basta de charla. – dijo el hombre del uniforme Jounnin mientras que se levantaba del suelo. – Naruto, Sakura, tenia la esperanza de no tener que lastimarlo en frente de ustedes, pero…ahora peleare enserio. – culmino tornando su rostro serio. – El ya es como Orochimaru, un ninja renegado que traiciono a su Aldea y no puedo permitir que siga libre. ¡No importa como lo llevemos, devuelta a Konoha!

- ¿Konoha? – pregunto insulsamente el Uchiha. – Yo puedo contra todos ustedes. – dijo mientras ponía su espada en alto nuevamente y para la sorpresa de todos, la clavaba en el suelo.

Yui, al darse cuenta de que su técnica no aguantaría mucho mas, se apresuro al estar al lado de Sasuke, allí si su técnica se desactivaba, no pasaría nada.

El Uchiha, no pudo notar como Yui se hacia presente en la escena, debido a que ya había comenzado a hacer su técnica.

- Se termino. – dijo el Uchiha mientras que levantaba la mano, y el chakra comenzaba a brotar en todo su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa una mano sostuvo la de el, impidiéndolo continuar.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver una chica, que extrañamente aparecía a un lado de Sasuke y que del otro aparecía Orochimaru.

- No te permitiré usar esa técnica, Sasuke-kun. – dijo el hombre palidecido mientras que sostenía la mano de Sasuke.

- _Ah, justo a tiempo, tío Orochimaru._ – pensó la joven, suspirando aliviada, al ver aparecer a su tío.

- _Y Esa chica?_ – se preguntaba Sakura asombrada y confundida, al ver esa chica, de ojos simplemente hermosos, color turquesas y de pelo negro, al lado de Sasuke, pero que este aun no se había percatado de que estaba allí.

- ¿Apuestas? – dijo el Uchiha amenazante.

- Vaya, vaya… - se escucho una voz parecida a la de Kabuto, el cual este apareció al otro lado de Sasuke. - ¿Sigues hablándole de esa forma a Orochimaru-sama? – dijo el joven con anteojos.

- Sasuke… - dijo Yui por lo bajo.

Sasuke escucho la voz de Yui, debido a que frunció el entrecejo.

Naruto estaba embelesado. Nunca había visto una chica tan atractiva, pero a la vez, se encontraba con los malos... _''¿Quien es ella?''._

El equipo Kakashi miraba a la joven, entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

_- ¿Estaría con ellos ahora?-_se preguntaban todos menos Sai…el ya la había visto antes.

- No tengo razones para detenerme. – objeto el Uchiha.

- Tu sabes que es lo que busca Akatsuki, ¿no?- pregunto repentinamente Kabuto.

Yui cambio su expresión a una confundida. Ahora era ajena a esa conversación.

- Es por eso que queremos que Konoha nos ayude a eliminarlos. – prosiguió este. – Aunque sea uno solo. Si hay otros miembros de Akatsuki que interfieran en tu camino, tu será mas difícil, completar tu venganza, ¿cierto? – señalo con tono serio, el joven peligris.

- Pensar así es patético. – reclamo el Uchiha, volviendo su mirada al peligris.

- Yo también creo eso. – dijo Yui, tratando de que con su tono de voz ambos se callaran por fin, a lo que Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

Naruto se reincorporo del suelo y clavo su mirada en Sasuke.

- Vámonos. – ordeno Orochimaru mientras soltaba la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo su espada y la coloco en su sitio. Yui pasó al lado de Kabuto y noto como un juego de miradas frías y llenas de ira y tristeza por parte del Uzumaki y del Uchiha comenzaba entre ellos. Y para la sorpresa del rubio los pies de Sasuke comenzaron a quemarse desvaneciéndose en este, al igual que los que lo acompañaban, excepto por Yui, quien miraba al rubio confundida.

Naruto observaba como su amigo se desvanecía en el fuego hasta desaparecer, excepto por Yui, quien aun seguía allí.

- Quien eres tu? – pregunto Sakura al fin.

- Soy la sobrina de Orochimaru. – respondió la joven mientras que sensualmente desaparecía para volver a aparecer delante del rubio, a lo que el rubio la miro ante sus ojos sorprendido. – Tu debes de ser el tal Naruto-kun… - dijo la chica.

- S-si. – respondió el joven rubio.

- Ya veo… - dijo la chica observando cuidadosamente al Uzumaki. – Eres adorable, Naruto. – dijo la chica tornando su rostro sonriente, a lo que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Naruto trago saliva, la chica estaba muy cerca de el.

_''Es hermosa. ''_

- No te pongas nervioso, tan solo es un alago. – dijo la chica, para la sorpresa del rubio.

La chica solo hacia eso para que el rubio olvidara el rechazo de Sasuke por unos segundos y que tuviera en otra cosa que pensar, pero sabia que era imposible.

- Bueno, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato-san… - dijo la chica mientras que miraba a cada persona que nombraba. – Nos vemos. – dijo la chica mientras se paraba firme en el piso y se desvanecía, en el fuego, tal y como lo había hecho Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto, al marcharse, dejando solos en su confusión a el equipo Kakashi.

- ¿Que hacías? – pregunto Kabuto al ver aparecer a Yui.

- Pues, nada… -respondió este desinteresadamente.

Kabuto miro de reojo a Yui y pudo notar que ya se encontraba mejor, pero de todos modos se acerco a ella.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Yui-chan?

Yui fulmino con la mirada al joven peligris.

- ¡¿Crees que me veo bien? ¡Tengo una sed incontenible! ¡¿Donde, diablos estabas cuando te necesitaba, Kabuto-kun? – exigió Yui sumamente molesta.

El joven la miro asustado y confundido.

- _Esta enojada… ha de tener algún síntoma de la resaca._ – pensó el joven peligris mientras agitaba las manos, mostrando inculpabilidad.

- ¡Ya, callaos! - ordeno el viejo Orochimaru. – Debemos de pensar a donde iremos ahora. – dijo el hombre pensativo.

Yui se fijo en donde se encontraban y pudo notar que se encontraba fuera de la guarida, pero en donde nadie podía verlos, en una de las gigantes rocas que se encontraban cerca de allí.

- Eso lo harán ustedes, yo me largo. – dijo Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta.

- ¿A donde iras, Sasuke-kun? – pregunto el palidecido.

- Eso no te concierna. – respondió con tono grosero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bajo de la roca y se echo a correr, seguido por Yui.

Kabuto vio como Yui seguía lo más rápido que podía al Uchiha al tiempo que decía.

- ¡Adiós, tío Orochimaru, Kabuto-kun! – grito la joven mientras se apresuraba a seguir al Uchiha para no perderlo de vista.

- Me pregunto… ¿A dónde irán esos dos? – se pregunto divertido el palidezco hombre, llevando una mano a su mandíbula.

- _Yo también…_ - pensó preocupado el joven Kabuto.

El ondeante cabello de Yui que ondeaba con el apresurar correr de ella, mientras que seguía al Uchiha, en el bosque.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vamos? – grito la joven pero para su sorpresa el Uchiha había desaparecido de su vista, de la nada.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – escucho Yui, la voz del Uchiha detrás de ella, la cual hizo detenerla en seco.

- Iré contigo. – respondió la joven mientras se volteaba para ver al Uchiha a los ojos.

- Lárgate. – le exclamo este.

- No. – respondió esta firmemente.

El Uchiha suspiro y ladeo la cabeza y miro a Yui a los ojos, pero esta vez, en su mirada se veía rabia.

- No estoy de ánimos para ti, así que, ¡lárgate! – le exclamo el Uchiha fulminándola con la mirada, tratando de que con esta, ella desapareciera ante sus ojos.

- Solo finge que no existo, Sasuke, supongo que es fácil. – dijo la chica desafiante.

- _Es que no es fácil…-_ pensó el Uchiha irritado.

El Uchiha apresuro el paso en el tiempo que se subía a una rama, y así seguía de rama en rama, seguido por Yui.

- ¿Adonde vamos, Sasuke? – pregunto nuevamente Yui.

- Eso no te concierna, no deberías ni de estar aquí.

- Pensé que fingirías que no existo…parece que es imposible, no? - pregunto Yui, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y tono sarcástico.

El Uchiha simplemente la ignoro, no quería empezar una estúpida conversación.

Yui sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más, debido a la sed que sentía. No podría aguantar más, no si quería permanecer despierta y con vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se detuvo en medio del camino y se recostó de un árbol y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

- _Necesito…to…tomar algo…_ - pensaba la chica mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Sasuke dejo de sentir los pasos de Yui, asique se volteo para comprobar si aun lo seguía, pero no, ya no estaba allí, así que se detuvo.

- ¿Y Ahora, que diablos te sucede? – se escucho la voz del joven Uchiha, así que la joven levanto lentamente la cabeza y vio al Uchiha recostado en uno de los troncos de los arboles, mirando a Yui con una ceja enarcada.

- Na-nada. – contesto la chica débilmente, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- Ya veo… - comento el Uchiha. – Entonces sigamos… - dijo el Uchiha con voz seductora a lo que Yui levanto la cabeza, sorprendida.

- Acaso no ves, que no me encuentro bien? – dijo Yui en tono bajo.

- No. – contesto el Uchiha con un sonrisa sínica.

- Vaya, Sasuke… - se lamento Yui por lo bajo, mientras se recostaba en el suelo de pasto.

El cuerpo de Yui, ya no aguantaría mas, ya casi no le quedaba chakra y mas la sed que sentía, era incontenible, solo deseaba descansar y no sentirse viva por un momento, así no sentiría la sed, ni se sentiría débil, como lo hacia ahora.

Y sin más, la chica, simplemente cerró sus ojos, completamente desmayada. Sasuke la miro, tendida en el suelo, confundido y sorprendido.

- _Vaya, chica…_

_- Pain… - llamo Yui, cautelosamente._

_- Que? – pregunto este._

_- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto la joven, con los ojos como dos platos al ver a aquel hombre allí._

_- Acaso no vivimos aquí, Yui… - contesto este mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a el y tomaba el vaso de agua que tenia la chica en la mano y se lo tomaba de un sorbo._

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se escucho un grito proveniente de Yui, el cual espanto al Uchiha.

- ¡¿Que diablo te pasa? – pregunto este, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? – pregunto la chica, levantándose de la cama, desesperada.

- ¿El que, idiota?

- Mi vaso de agua, el me lo… - comenzó a replicar la chica, pero al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha la miraba confundido y al notar que solo había sido un sueño paro en seco. - … nada. – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo desprevenida.

- Eres una molestia… - replico el Uchiha mientras salía de la habitación.

- _Que sueño ni más raro…_ - pensó la chica dejándose caer en el duro piso. – _Ese tal Pain… me quito mi deliciosa agua…_- pensó la chica fingiendo tristeza. –_Eso me hace recordar…que tengo sed._ – se acordó la chica, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se paraba en seco al ver en donde se encontraba.

La joven se encontraba en una habitación, oscura, donde una cama estaba situada en el medio y nada más. El piso se encontraba destruido y llevaba los mismos acabados, que las paredes de la guarida de su tío. Al frente se podía distinguir un marco de piedra, con algo semejante a una cortina estilo japonesa, dividía el espacio.

Yui, se decidió, revisar que se encontraba después de esa cortina y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, esquivando cada escombro que veía, en cuanto llego, abrió la cortina y lo que vio, la dejo sorprendida.

Una cascada, sumamente hermosa se encontraba ante sus ojos. Yui camino aun más y estiro la mano. El agua era fría, pero la calmaba, se sentía muy bien ver caer el agua de esa manera.

- _¿Cómo Sasuke encontró este lugar?_ – se preguntaba la joven, mientras que sentía el agua caer en su mano.

La joven alejo la mano y la sacudió, dejando caer algunas gotas en el suelo. Se encamino a donde, había estado y pudo ver que había una puerta que comunicaba a una cocina, en donde se encontraba Sasuke, pensativo, comiendo una manzana.

- _Solos, de nuevo…_ - fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a al chica, al ver al joven.

La joven aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente al refrigerador y busco el contenedor del agua, en cuanto lo vio tomo un vaso y lo lleno y se lo tomo rápidamente.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamo la chica, aliviada.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada, a lo que ella pudo notarlo y miro al Uchiha, directamente a los ojos, una mirada que provoco muchas cosas en el Uchiha y en ella, una mirada que ella pudo notar una rara conexión en ella.

- Ah… - interrumpió la joven, la conexión de miradas, liberándose de la mirada penetrante del Uchiha. - ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – pregunto la chica mientras colocaba el vaso en la meseta.

El Uchiha, no respondió, solo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos.

- _Debí suponerlo…_ - pensó Yui molesta, mientras seguía al Uchiha con la mirada, a ver a donde se dirigía.

La joven decidió inspeccionar el lugar, así que se metió en el pasillo y vio que solo había dos puertas.

Entro en la primera, donde había un baño, al igual de los que había en la guarida de su tío.

Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a la otra habitación, pero paro en seco ante esta.

- _Sasuke, debe de estar aquí…mejor…no. –_pensó la chica, mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba hacia donde la hermosa cascada se situaba.

_- Este lugar si es raro…_ - pensó la joven, con una ceja enarcada. – _Esta adentro de una gran roca… y la entrada, tiene una cascada._

Ya había caído la noche y el lugar estaba más oscuro de lo que antes se encontraba, pero una tenue luz se infiltraba por los lugares vacios que alumbra la estancia.

La joven se encontraba sentada en el borde de '' la entrada '' tratando de observar la luna aunque el agua la estorbara. La luna se veía muy hermosa, aunque esa noche fuera una noche común, seria especial para la joven.

El Uchiha se encontraba con solo unos bóxers y se dirigía hacia donde se suponía que ''no'' debería estar Yui.

La chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sentada en el borde del suelo, mirando atreves de la cascada, donde se situaba la luna, que su tenue luz hacían brillas los ojos turquesas de la joven. Lucia… hermosa. Se encontraba tan pacifica cuando pensaba…

La joven no sabia que el Uchiha se encontraba allí, observándola detenidamente como ella se sumía en sus pensamientos.

La joven pudo sentir como unos pasos se acercaban a ella, asa que volteo y pudo ver al Uchiha en nada más que en bóxers recostado de la pared.

- Sasa-Sasuke! – exclamo la joven, sonrojada.

- Vine a decirte que dormirás ahí, así que procura no mojarte. – dijo el Uchiha, con su típico tono de desinterés.

La joven no podía responder, el Uchiha se encontraba tan hermoso…como siempre lo hacia. Su cuerpo tan bien formado…era irresistible estar junto a el.

- Gracias, ahora, vete. – dijo la chica sumamente sonrojada mientras fingía desinterés y se volteaba rápidamente.

- _¿Me ha dicho que me vaya?_ – se pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido.

El Uchiha se acerco a Yui y se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

- No. – respondió este con el semblante serio. Yui lo miraba atónita a los ojos, a la vez que se sonrojaba aun más.

- ¿Qué?

- Me oíste. – respondió el Uchiha. – No vuelvas a decirme que hacer. – ordeno el Uchiha aun con el semblante serio mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yui.

- Que es lo-lo que ha-haces? – balbuceo Yui al ver que el Uchiha se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Callarte. – dijo el Uchiha en un tono susurrante, lo que hizo que en la joven recorriera un millón de emociones en su cuerpo.

Lo había logrado…de nuevo.

El Uchiha se paro y se fue, dejando a la chica, atónita y sonrojada.


	7. Dulces sueños rotos

**Capitulo 7: Dulces sueños rotos.**

- _Estúpido sol._ – pensó el Uchiha al levantarse esa mañana, debido al resplandeciente sol que se infiltraba por los huecos del lugar.

Sasuke se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño. En cuanto estuvo listo, salió de este y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar allí se encontró con Yui, la cual llevaba una blusa de tiras blanca y una falda corta color gris.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó Sasuke con la mirada contrariada.

- Ah, es que fui a buscar mis cosas a la guarida mientras dormías. – dijo Yui sonriente.

- Hmp.- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se hacia paso para abrir el refrigerador.

- Ya hice el desayuno, Sasuke, ten. – dijo la chica mientras le estiraba un plato con un huevos y tocino.

El Uchiha miro el plato con una ceja enarcada, para luego mirar a la chica con esa mirada suya.

- No comeré eso.

- Quien habla de críos… - dijo Yui por lo bajo, mientras volteaba los ojos. – Tú te lo pierdes. – dijo, mientras tomaba un tocino del plato y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Sasuke vio como la joven se comía el tocino, sin hacerle daño alguno y se retiraba de la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador nuevamente y saco lo primero que vio en este, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

- Esto ni siquiera es una habitación. – dijo Yui mientras veía disgustada en el sitio donde se encontraba y donde se suponía que debía dormir.

La joven indignada se dirigió a la cortina que dividía la cascada del área de la cama y la contemplaba mientras respiraba profundamente.

- _Sasuke…_ - pensaba dulcemente Yui mientras respiraba profundamente. – _Desgraciado…_ - culmino, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se retiro del lugar y se dirigió hacia la cocina para dejar el plato allí, luego decidió ir a ver si Sasuke se encontraba allí, pero pudo comprobar que no era así, así que indignada decidió salir a practicar, ya que en aquel lugar solo había naturaleza y seria un gran sitio en el cual practicar son sus técnicas de tierra.

La joven se dejo caer en el rio, empapándose completamente.

- Es…toy muy can…sa…da… - dijo la joven pelinegra apenas sin aliento.

Yui se enjuago la cara y salió del río. Ya era de noche y no sabia nada de Sasuke, tal vez había vuelto y ella no se habría dado cuenta.

Yui decidió volver, así que hizo una técnica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró nuevamente en la guarida. Se dirigió al baño sacándose la ropa en el camino, sin importarle nada en absoluto, estaba sumamente cansada y solo deseaba refrescarse y descansar.

En cuanto estuvo lista, se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo un sándwich y se sentó a comerlo en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina. De repente la joven sintió unos pasos en el suelo y dedujo que tal vez pertenecían a Sasuke.

Sasuke se quito la camisa y la dejo caer en el suelo, sin importarle en absoluto al igual que su espada. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí pudo ver a Yui, quien se encontraba comiendo con sándwich. El Uchiha abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua y con eso salió de la cocina en dirección al baño.

- _Vaya, Sasuke…_ - pensó la chica con una ceja alzada y levemente preocupada. - _¿Qué habría estado haciendo?_

Yui se apresuro a terminar su sándwich y en menos de un minuto logro terminar. La joven se percato de que ya se hiciera muy de noche, así que decidió que dormir seria una buena idea ya que necesitaba descansar y dormir profundamente.

Nuevamente Sasuke se encontraba con más nada que solo unos bóxers mientras que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensativo. El sueño comenzaba a dominarlo así que decidió que pronto de echaría a dormir, y así lo hizo. El Uchiha quedo profundamente dormido.

Yui se revolcaba por toda la cama tratando de reconciliar el sueño, pero aquello se volvía cada vez más imposible. El ruido de la cascada, el siniestro lugar…no la dejaban dormir en paz. Se estaba hartando de no poder siquiera cerrar bien los ojos, debido a que la luz de la luna se penetraba por los sitios huecos y no dejaban que sus ojos pudieran descansar tranquilos.

Ya harta, se paro de la cama con pasos fuertes y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua a ver si así, podía calmarse pero no surtió efecto alguno. Seguía igual.

Una fugaz idea le vino a la cabeza y silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde se debía encontrar Sasuke dormido. La joven llevo sus suaves manos al perillo de la puerta y tiro de este suavemente, tratando de que así, este no emitiera sonido alguno. La puerta se abrió con sonido sordo, que provoco al abrirse y Yui entro sigilosamente a la habitación del Uchiha, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sasuke se encontraba sumamente dormido. A Yui le pareció tan hermoso así, que solo deseaba acercarse a el y susurrarle lo bien que se veía en aquella posición. Tan profundamente dormido. La joven contemplo varios minutos al Uchiha dormir, viendo como este respiraba tan calmada y silenciosamente.

La pelinegra se acerco a la cama en donde dormía el Uchiha y cuidadosamente se metió en esta, cobijándose al tiempo que se acomodaba.

El corazón comenzó a latirle desesperadamente al estar tan cerca del Uchiha, nuevamente. La joven se acurruco en la sabana y lo contemplo unos segundos mas hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

_- Ya debe de ser de día…_ - pensaba el pelinegro mientras se despertaba en aquella mañana.

Se paro de la cama y se estiro varias veces, pero algo… algo llamo su atención.

- ¿Ella durmió aquí? – se pregunto Sasuke al llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Yui cobijada en su cama.

Yui dormía tan plácidamente que se podía ver como una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. El Uchiha la miraba confundido.

- Sasuke… - se escucho un susurro de la chica, aun dormida, lo que hizo sobresaltar al Uchiha. – Eres… maravilloso…

Sasuke no asimilaba bien lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Yui, quien aun se encontraba, o al menos eso el pensaba, dormida.

Sasuke la miro con el entrecejo fruncido y se retiro.

- _Esta loca…_ - pensó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven pelinegra, se despertó de repente y rápidamente busco con la mirada a Sasuke en toda la habitación pero este ya no se encontraba allí.

_- Otra vez… no esta._ – pensó la pelinegra deprimida. _- ¿Por qué… el es… así? Cuando crees que esta, nunca lo esta…_

Yui se levanto de un brinco de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pero al llegar este se encontró con los ojos penetrantes del Uchiha. Estaba estática en el suelo, no sabia que decirle, no sabría que hacer al estar en frente de el después de escabullirse en su cama y dormir junto a el.

- Hablas mientras duermes… - dijo el Uchiha con tono de desinterés.

Yui se sobresalto al oír al Uchiha y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En ese momento algo la empujaba al Uchiha, a que estuviera mas cerca de el, a que sintiera que el estaba allí, en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente, pero ella trato de reprimir aquel sentimiento y solo desvió su mirada del Uchiha.

Aquella situación resultaba tan incomoda para ella que apenas podía mantenerse allí, de pie.

- Eso ya lo se… - dijo Yui con un caminar bastante torpe tratando de evadir la mirada acosadora de Sasuke y poder escabullirse al baño.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y se dirigió hacia la cocina y se preparo el desayuno, que eran unos huevos estrellados, con algo que el se encontraría por hay. Sasuke se sentó en la silla que se encontraba allí, pensativo. Aquellos pensamientos egoístas y siniestros, aquellos planes que todo este tiempo lo habían segado y lo habían convertido en lo que ahora era: un vengador. Otra vez, estaba segado, ya no pensaba en nada más que en aquello. Solo en su venganza. Otra vez comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que tenia hasta ahora no valía la pena, tenia que continuar con lo que una vez en su cabeza había sido su razón de seguir viviendo.

Su rostro se volvió serio y sus cejas se fruncieron, cambiando aquel rostro tranquilo por un rostro hambriento de venganza y dolor.

Aquellos pensamientos lo corrompían y lo embriagaban, lo segaban.

Tendría que acabar con todo el tiempo perdido y con todas las distracciones. Todo acabaría, ya mismo.

El tiempo pasó entre ambos jóvenes y Yui pudo notar como Sasuke se volvía cada vez más frío y distante hacia ella y los demás. Antes por lo menos le dirigía la palabra, ya solo la veía con repugnancia y odio. La joven estaba demacrada, ya el Uchiha solo la veía como un estorbo, otra distracción hacia sus planes.

Al pasar del tiempo, ya los ambos solían ser totales desconocidos. Como si nunca se hubieran conocido o hablado…nada. Ya solo eran dos personas que tan solo compartían sus viviendas.

Llego un momento que Yui llego a pensar que lo que había vivido con el Uchiha solo fue una fabula de su mente o tan solo un mal sueño del cual ella aun no ha logrado despertar. Todo el tiempo que ellos habían convivido juntos ya no existía, se había esfumado y Yui se había acostumbrado a aceptarlo.

El amor que Yui sentía por Sasuke Uchiha solo fue una fabula de su mente, un mal recuerdo que el tiempo se llevaría…

Con el pasar del tiempo, la ambición del Uchiha crecía y decidió matar su mentor Orochimaru. Y Así lo hizo. La joven ya había dejado a su tío y se había dirigido a su antiguo hogar. Ya no quería seguir viviendo allí, con una persona como lo era Sasuke Uchiha, ya no lo soportaba, le había quitado todas sus esperanzas de algo que jamás ella podría tener. Sasuke había alcanzado un gran poder, un envidiable poder, era más fuerte y más poderoso, mientras que Yui… seguía siendo la misma… alguien con un sueño roto en más de miles de pedazos que se iban disolviendo con el pasar del tiempo.

Pero que se debía de esperar de alguien como el… solo, furia, dolor, venganza, egoísmo… solo eso.

Le había quitado a su tío, un hogar, su tiempo, su felicidad, sus sueños… Ahora Sasuke Uchiha solo tenia un propósito y era el de matar a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha. Aquello lo había segado por completo.

Después de lo sucedido la joven jamás volvió a fijarse en nadie más. Nadie le había hecho sentir lo que ella había sentido con el Uchiha… algo tan hermoso y fuerte, algo que por más imposible que resultase Yui tenia fe en ello.

Ahora se encontraban tan distantes y lejos… ya no sabría nada de el y el nada de ella. Ya solo eran unos desconocidos entre ellos, para el Uchiha el jamás la conoció.

El tiempo pasa y el Uchiha se volvía cada vez más fuerte, mentalmente y físicamente, mientras que ella no podía evitar recordar aquel momento en que ellos estuvieron tan cerca mutuamente…

_- Supongo que bien… - dijo la chica pícaramente._

_- Muy bien, Yui…Solo no te pongas nerviosa. –__pensó Yui mientras tragaba saliva y llevaba su otra mano hacia el cuello del Uchiha._

_El Uchiha la seguía mirando confundido, tratando de adivinar que era lo que trataba de hacerle._

_Yui empujo a Sasuke, ágilmente, hacia el costado de una pared y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El Uchiha sorprendido, no decidió hacer nada ante su ataque y miro a la chica quien se encontraba con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro._

_- Muy bien, ya lo tienes... ahora, no te pongas nerviosa. – pensaba la chica para así darse ánimos pero era en vano, su corazón latió tan fuertemente que provocaba que su respiración se agitara al estar tan cerca del Uchiha._

_Llevó suavemente una mano al pelo del Uchiha y lo acaricio dulcemente, mientras que este la miraba confundido y sorprendido. Sasuke empezaba a incomodarle aquella posición ante la chica, de modo que torno su mirada seria y arrogante._

_Yui al notarlo, decidida se acerco mas a los labios del Uchiha a lo que este la miro nuevamente confundido, pero Yui rápidamente sello los labios del Uchiha con un beso._

_Su primer beso…Un beso que nunca había decidió darle a nadie._

_La pelinegra sintió como el Uchiha correspondía lentamente al beso, hasta pegar aun más contra si el cuerpo de Yui, buscando profundizar el beso._

_La joven sentía como la lengua del Uchiha se entrelazaba con la de ella, haciendo que un montón de emociones recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Sasuke llevo una mano hacia la cintura de esta, mientras que continuaba besándola._

Ahora solo le quedaban recuerdos, aquella miel que una vez había probado en los labios de Sasuke, ya no existía.

Recordó las palabras que el Uchiha le había dicho, para completar con su dolor.

_- ¿Sasuke, por que estas tan raro últimamente? – pregunto la joven pelinegra inocentemente._

_- ¿Raro? – pregunto el Uchiha incrédulo. – ¿Desde cuando me conoces tan bien? – pregunto el Uchiha con ese tono frío y distante que solía usar._

_Aquella pregunta le había venido como un balde de agua a fría, la joven no sabia que responderle._

_- ¿Ah? – pregunto confundida y levemente nerviosa._

_Sasuke rió maliciosamente_

_- No me conoces ni lo más mínimo. – dijo este volviendo su semblante serio._

_- Pero… - dijo Yui pero esta fue interrumpida por las palabras del Uchiha._

_- Eres una molestia. Tan solo crees que conoces a las personas así, de una vez. Siempre has sido un estorbo…_

_Sasuke le había dicho cosas parecidas otras veces, pero esta vez si que dolían, esta vez sintió dolor en ellas, la chica se sentía inmune, indefensa, patética, se sentía como una estúpida estar al frente de aquellos ojos quienes la miraban con repugnancia y asco. Tan solo quería huir, escapar de allí._

Desde aquel entonces, la joven se había dado cuenta de que el Uchiha nunca había cambiado ni nunca lo hará, seguía siendo el mismo Uchiha frío y resentido que había conocido la primera vez que el intento asfixiarla solo porque había interrumpido su siesta.

Las vidas cambian, las cosas se superan y la vida sigue… no se detiene… hasta que tu lo haces.

Pasaba el tiempo y ya habían pasad un año desde que la joven se fue de la guarida, la chica logro enterarse que el Uchiha, había matado a su hermano y que ahora, acompañado de Kabuto se unieron a Akatsuki con un nuevo equipo llamado ''Taka'' liderado por el y que aun seguía con su deseo de revivir su clan.

La joven seguía siendo la misma que había conocido el Uchiha, solo que ahora con un pasado diferente… ya no derramaba mas lagrimas por el ... ya solo tenia aquel recuerdo en su memoria, aquel recuerdo que una vez pensó que existió.


	8. Apareces

**C****apitulo 8: Apareces.**

La pelinegra suspiro y tomo el último sorbo de su vaso de jugo. En cuanto termino, se dirigió hacia las afueras del bosque de su aldea, la aldea escondida del sonido. La joven deseaba tranquilidad, debido a que en su casa solo había ruido gracias a que su hermana solo vivía hablando con sus amigas y no la dejaban en paz, preguntándole que cual color les vendría mejor para su cabello.

Yui corría a toda prisa, pero algo hizo detenerla. Un ruido proveniente de las ramas al romperse.

La joven se detuvo y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, pero pudo notar que fue solo el viento, ya que en ese momento una ráfaga de viento recorrió todo el bosque. Posiblemente había sido aquello.

La pelinegra despejo su mente y se sentó en el suelo, recostándose del tronco de un árbol.

- Al fin, silencio. – pensó la joven entusiasmada.

- Yui… - escucho una voz, bastante similar que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y pararse rápidamente. El corazón de la joven comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Tal vez iba a hacer atacada, debía de estar en alerta.

Yui trago saliva y trato de calmarse. Camino unos metros pero algo la hizo volver a detenerse.

- Yui… - esa voz, esa voz era tan similar a la de alguien… que le costaba aceptar que eran exactas.

La joven se voltio lentamente para encontrarse con lo que menos en la vida deseaba, con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes, aquella mirada firme y fría, aquel rostro tan atractivo, con el provocador de aquellos sueños rotos. Sasuke Uchiha.

La pelinegra rápidamente se alejo del joven y este la miro confundido.

Ahora era diferente, pero no había cambiado. Ahora traía aquella capa de Akatsuki y tal vez estaba más alto y más… hermoso… No, no podía pensar aquello, no después de todo este tiempo.

El joven se acerco a ella, pero Yui no hizo, nada tan solo se quedo allí estática viendo como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella.

- No has cambiado. – comento el Uchiha.

La joven lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Por qué se comportaba así, que es lo que quiere? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

La joven se armo de valor y logro preguntar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha sonrió.

- Solo, pasaba por aquí…

La pelinegra lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada, una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia aquellos ojos negros penetrantes.

El Uchiha veía como los ojos turquesas de la joven desprendía odio de estos. Tal vez si estaba enojada pero… había vuelto… no debía estar así. Pero para su suerte, la joven no había cambiado, pudo ver que seguía siendo la misma excepto en un detalle… que ahora tenia un pasado diferente… o algo así.

El Uchiha se acerco aun mas a la joven quedando a escosas centímetros de esta. Yui, instintivamente retrocedió mediante que el Uchiha se acercaba a ella.

- _¡Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –_se preguntaba Yui, confundida y molesta.

Yui sintió como su espalda chocaba con un árbol, dejando dicho que ya no podía seguir retrocediendo. Ahora el Uchiha tenia ventaja, pero ella no permitiría que el le hiciera algo.

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar, Yui. – dijo este mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que iré? – pregunto esta desafiante, con el semblante serio.

- No pienso hacerte daño. – le dijo el Uchiha dulcemente.

- No me importa, no iré. – dijo la chica firmemente.

El Uchiha suspiro. No tiene remedio…

El Uchiha se alejo de Yui. Ahora estaban a una distancia más aceptable para Yui. A lo que Yui ágilmente se alejo del árbol y retrocedió unos centímetros mas, pero para su sorpresa el Uchiha despareció ante sus ojos.

El Uchiha apareció detrás de la joven y rápidamente acorralo sus manos.

Lo único que pudo sentir la chica en es momento fue como las manos del Uchiha acorralaban las de ellas, para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

El Uchiha sonrió ante su glorioso acto y cargo a Yui en sus brazos.

Por fin, la tenia nuevamente, podía sentirla…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba la chica mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Al abrirlos, vio que se encontraban en un rio… un rio que resultaba ser muy familiar para ella. Ella inspección en donde se encontraba y pudo ver que estaba en la orilla de este, tumbada en el suelo.

- _Sasuke…_ - pensó en seguida.

- Ya has despertado. – se escucho la voz del Uchiha detrás de la joven.

Yui se volteo rápidamente dejando ver al Uchiha, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…aquella sonrisa que por más que halla tratado de olvidarla, no había podido.

El Uchiha se acerco a la joven.

- ¿Sabes donde estas? – susurro Sasuke, en el odio de la pelinegra, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

La joven se levanto rápidamente del suelo, alejándose del pelinegro y lo miro con rabia.

- Si…

- Sabia que lo recordarías… - dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? – pregunto la joven cautelosa.

- Pronto lo descubrirás.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica sorprendida y enojada. – No pienso quedarme aquí, contigo, Sasuke.

- Yo me encargare de que si. – dijo el Uchiha mientras sonreía nuevamente.

La joven fulmino al Uchiha con la mirada a lo que este la miro divertido y se acerco a ella.

- ¡¿Que es lo que quieres? – pregunto la joven ya cansada de aquel extraño juego del Uchiha.

- A ti. – dijo divertido.

Aquella respuesta provoco un vuelco en el corazón de Yui. No, no, no debía suavizarse, no debía permitir que volviera a tratarla como la trato hace un año atrás, claro que no.

- No digas mentiras y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto esta nuevamente.

- Ya lo he dicho, no me hagas repetirlo. – dijo este tornando su rostro mas serio.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo la chica enojada.

El Uchiha sonrió nuevamente, victorioso. Amaba cuando la chica se enojaba y exclamaba su nombre. Había extrañado tanto sus estupideces y molestias.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sasuke, divertido.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? – volvió a preguntar la joven, aun enojada.

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Eres un… - dijo la chica mientras que cerraba el puño fuertemente y se lo lanzaba al Uchiha, pero este la tomo del brazo y la jalo contra si, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, nuevamente.

- ¿Un que? – pregunto el Uchiha, nuevamente divertido.

- ¡Un egoísta! – exclamo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos, despidiendo odio y rabia de este, mientras que el Uchiha se burlaba de aquella tonta mirada.

- Gracias.

La chica frunció el entrecejo a lo que este la miro con una ceja enarcada.

- Nunca cambiaras, eh?

-¡Mataste a mi tío, imbécil! – exclamo la chica nuevamente, furiosa.

- No te preocupes por eso, el pronto volverá a vivir nuevamente. – dijo el Uchiha con tono de desinterés.

La joven calmo su rostro, volviéndolo serenero pero aun con la mirada clavada en el Uchiha. La joven se alejo del Uchiha y lo miro de arriba abajo.

- Así que… eres un Akatsuki. – comento la joven con tono de interés. – Felicidades. – culmino, mientras volteaba los ojos, apartándolos del Uchiha.

El Uchiha miro de reojo a Yui. Si, que es la misma… No ha cambiado en absolutamente nada.

- Eso no tiene importancia, ahora. – dijo el Uchiha con ese tono particular suyo, tan egoísta y presumido.

- Es cierto. – admitió la chica mientras se cruzaba e brazos y miraba al Uchiha, nuevamente con furia. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto nuevamente la joven, al Uchiha.

- Pronto lo veras. – dijo el Uchiha, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sínica.

Sasuke se acerco a Yui lentamente a lo que esta retrocedió unos pasos.

- _Muy bien, si quiero escapar, seria ahora…_ - pensó la chica mientras sacaba un kunai de su porta-kunais.

Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, el Uchiha había activado su sharingan. La joven no le gustaba cuando aquello sucedía. Ahora se le hará más difícil, poder escapar.

El Uchiha quería divertirse con la chica. Quería verla agonizar antes de hacer lo que en verdad quería hacer con la chica. El joven miro a la chica directamente a los ojos y pudo ver en estos temor y miedo, ante aquellos ojos rojos del Uchiha.

Había activado el Sharingan.

La joven rápidamente retrocedió varios pasos mas, pero, otra vez ante sus ojos, el Uchiha había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Te dije que no te haría, daño. – se escucho la voz de Sasuke, de detrás de la chica, la cual se sobresalto al oírle.

Yui se volteo rápidamente y volvió a retroceder.

- Dime de una vez, Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto Yui nuevamente.

- Eres una verdadera molestia. – dijo el Uchiha burlonamente. – Ya veras…

La joven seguía retrocediendo, instintivamente, a medida de que el Uchiha seguía avanzando hacia ella. El corazón le latía a millón y no lograba tranquilizarse. Aquello la incomodaba y la confundida. No sabría que es lo que quiere el Uchiha de ella. No hasta que por fin ocurra lo que debe de ocurrir.

Yui seguía retrocediendo del Uchiha, hasta que este se canso de aquel tonto juego y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en frente de los ojos de Yui. Ya había desactivado el Sharingan para la suerte de esta.

- Ya es hora… Yui… - sentencio burlonamente el Uchiha, mientras que rápidamente la tomaba en sus manos y la cargaba en sus brazos.

- Quítame las manos de encima, ¡Sasuke! – grito desesperada la joven tratando de zafarse de las manos del Uchiha, quien ahora, la cargaba.

El Uchiha sonrió divertido y se echo a correr con ella en brazos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron en aquel lugar… donde fue la ultima vez que el Uchiha y Yui… habían convivido bien.

Al notarlo Yui reprimió aquellas emociones que deseaban salir a la luz. No quería volver a lo de antes, era demasiado estúpido, ya… ya no vale la pena…o al menos eso pensaba la joven.

- ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí, Sasuke? – pregunto la joven enojada mientras que el Uchiha la soltaba y la dejaba en el suelo.

- Sabia que lo recordarías… - dijo el Uchiha en un tono susurrante.

Yui miro de reojo el lugar, recordando cada momento en el pasado, pero no en su memoria. Aquella cascada en la entrada era lo que mas le gustaba.

- Si, si, si… - replico la chica a regañadientes.

La joven se alejo nuevamente del Uchiha y se pego contra la pared rocosa de aquella guarida en donde ahora se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

El Uchiha rápidamente se acerco a ella. Otra vez, se encontraban a escasos centímetros de ambos rostros. Sus alientos se entrelazaban y los embriagaban.

El Uchiha comenzaba a desearla hasta la última gota de ella. Por eso había vuelto… por eso había capturado a la chica, la deseaba.

Sasuke llevo una mano a su cabello y lo acaricio dulcemente. La joven miraba al Uchiha atónita. No sabia que era lo que quería…que era lo que hacia…

Su corazón le latía tan rápidamente y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Sasuke miro a la chica a los ojos y la acorralo con sus manos a la pared.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamo la chica.

- No seas necia. – le susurro el Uchiha.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar a los ojos, con aquella penetrante mirada que hacia que el cuerpo de Yui se volviera inmune ante el Uchiha. Ahora ya estaba en su hechizo y ya no podía escapar.


	9. Entrelazados

**Capitulo 9: Entrelazados.**

Sasuke se acerco a la chica, aun mas, hasta sellas sus dulces labios con los de el.

La joven no podía creer lo que sucedía, no podía asimilar nada bien. Su cuerpo no respondía, no podía mover articulación alguna.

Sasuke soltó las muñecas de Yui y coloco sus manos en la pared apoyándola contra esta, acorralando a Yui, la cual seguía atónita.

En ese momento Yui recordó todo lo que había vivido con el Uchiha… todo lo que el había provocado en ella en esos entonces.

La joven sin pensarlo más, correspondió al beso.

_Aquellos labios… eran tan dulces y apetecibles para ella… eran tan perfectos…._

_Nuevamente, era feliz, otra vez… el Uchiha hacia de las suyas…_

Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de Yui, la cual se estremeció al sentir el contacto de sus manos. El Uchiha la besaba apasionadamente, debido a lo mucho que la había deseado. Aquel tiempo había sido casi interminable para el, pero ahora… se encontraban tan juntos como debería de ser siempre.

Yui ya no podía engañarse mas, amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días. Aquel beso lo decía… aquel beso hizo que todos sus sentimientos salieran a la luz y jamás volvieran a entrar, ya que solo les pertenecían al Uchiha, a nadie mas que el.

Sasuke tomo a Yui y la pego aun más a su cuerpo, ahora acariciando su espalda por dentro de su blusa. Ambos se encontraban tan sumidos en aquel beso, que no eran capaces de siquiera saber en donde se encontraban. Solo sabían que estaban allí, juntos. Sasuke separo sus labios de los de Yui y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Ahora, te quieres ir? – pregunto burlonamente el Uchiha.

La joven trato de calmarse y así responder.

- No. – respondió con un tono bajo, levemente sonrojada.

- Lo se. – dijo el Uchiha mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al otro lado de aquel lugar, donde se situaba la cama.

A lo que el corazón de Yui comenzó a latir rápidamente, con tal desesperación que no era capaz de pensar claramente.

Sasuke tiro a Yui en la cama y la miro a los ojos. Esta se encontraba sumamente sonrojada, ante aquella mirada que le dedicaba el Uchiha. Sasuke, se acerco a ella nuevamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de ambos rostros.

La joven se apoyo con sus codos de la cama quedando a la altura del rostro del Uchiha, del cual este se apoyaba de un brazo en la cama. Sasuke beso a Yui nuevamente.

Aquellos besos del Uchiha, eran como venenos para el cuerpo de Yui. Hacían que su cuerpo se disolviera y así, no pudiera hacer nada más que corresponder al beso y llevar sus manos al cuello del Uchiha, profundizando el beso.

El Uchiha se encontraba sumamente excitado con los besos de Yui, ya no era el mismo Sasuke, ahora era un Sasuke sumamente extraño para cuando era el Sasuke frio y arrogante.

Y así ambos fueron levantándose hasta quedar ambos arrodillados en la cama, aun besándose con aquella pasión que ambos poseían. Ya, Yui no era capaz de controlarse, ni el Uchiha tampoco, ya sus cuerpos hacían lo primero que podían pensar.

Yui llevo sus manos a los broches de la capa del Uchiha y la fue desabrochando lentamente mientras que este acariciaba su espalda. Yui logro quitarle la capa de Akatsuki y este cayo al suelo. El Uchiha no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Yui, lentamente, mientras que esta, ahora acariciaba el pelo del Uchiha.

El Uchiha coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de Yui y así ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, Sasuke encima de Yui. Yui comenzó a quitarle la camisa al Uchiha, la cual esta cayó al suelo. El Uchiha llevo sus manos a la cintura de Yui y comenzó a bajar su falda. La joven pudo sentir aquello y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ahora comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa de lo común. El Uchiha la iba a hacer suya.

Sasuke, se encontraba tan excitado que no era consciente de lo que su cuerpo hacia. Su cuerpo se movía solo y para si.

La falda de Yui, cayó al suelo y esta quedo más nada que en ropa interior y sumamente sonrojada.

De repente, el Uchiha cobro la memoria y dejo de besar a Yui para mirarla a los ojos. Yui se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, no sabia que hacer en aquel momento en el cual Sasuke fijaba su mirada penetrante en la de ella. El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho.

- Ya, si, que es hora. – dijo el Uchiha en el oído de esta mientras que acariciaba una de las excelentes piernas de Yui, a lo que esta se estremeció y soltó un bajo gemido.

Yui se armo de valor y acaricio suavemente el pecho tan bien formado del Uchiha. Sasuke se saco los zapatos al igual que Yui, torpemente pero pudo lograrlo. Sasuke tomo la sabana que cubría la cama y con esta los cubrió a ambos.

Yui se encontraba tan feliz, al estar tan cerca del Uchiha, pero a la vez estaba sumamente nerviosa que no sabría que hacer en aquel momento. Yui respiro profundamente y llevo sus manos a al pantalón del Uchiha y le desato la soga que este contenía, la cual cayo al suelo, luego le saco lentamente los pantalones. Este la veía directamente a los ojos, mientras que ella hacia su acción, lo cual la ponían aun más nerviosa al hacer su acción.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en nada más y nada menos, que en ropa en interior. Sasuke, sonrió victorioso y beso a Yui nuevamente, acariciando su espalda, ahora desnuda. Yui acariciaba, por igual, la espalda del Uchiha, a lo que este se estremecía levemente.

Sasuke llevo sus manos al broche del sujetador de Yui, a lo que esta se puso mas nerviosa aun, pero aun así seguía besando apasionadamente al Uchiha, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Por fin el Uchiha consiguió desabrochar el sujetador. Yui abrazo al Uchiha a lo que este dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Esto es tanto para ti? – pregunto el Uchiha arrogantemente.

- Cla-claro que si, pe-pero…No es algo que… - contesto Yui, sonrojándose por completo.

- Bueno, he oído que debe dolerte, pero no te preocupes. – dijo este con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro mientras llevaba sus manos a las bragas de la chica, a lo que este abría sus ojos como platos al sentir el contacto del Uchiha.

Sasuke rápidamente le quito las bragas, a lo que la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Eres un… - dijo la chica pero fue callada por el Uchiha al sellar sus labios con los suyos, nuevamente.

Sasuke llevo una mano a los senos de esta, lo cual hizo que la joven gimiera levemente. Sasuke dejo de besar a Yui, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y así bajar por todo su abdomen y senos. La joven gemía cada vez que sentía el contacto de los besos del Uchiha en cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

El Uchiha se acerco nuevamente al rostro de Yui y la vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos turquesas que resultaban tan hermosos para el Uchiha.

Yui aprovecho el momento y le saco los bóxers al joven. Pero al darse cuenta, se puso más nervioso al sentir su miembro encima de ella, hasta sonrojarse por completo. Sasuke se abajo nuevamente, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzar a provocar que la chica se sintiera aun más excitada y que los gemidos fueran más seguidos, debido al placer que el Uchiha provocaba en esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Uchiha termino su acción y se encaro a Yui, nuevamente, a lo que esta la miro nuevamente, sonrojada y agitada.

- Sasuke… - le susurro la chica, mientras llevaba su mano al rostro del Uchiha y lo acariciaba dulcemente.

Ambos se encontraban arropados por la sabana que los cubría y Sasuke encima de la chica apoyando sus dos brazos de la cama para quedar a la altura del rostro de la joven. Sasuke aprovecho que la chica lo acariciaba dulcemente y se acerco a su oído.

- Es hora. – le susurro al odio, a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuanta de lo que el Uchiha se refería.

La chica solo pudo sentir como el miembro de semejante Uchiha se entraba en ella haciendo que un dolor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Du...e…le… de ver…dad. – dijo la chica al sentir aquello.

Sasuke beso a la joven tratando de que así, el dolor disminuya, mientras que aumentaba las emboscadas de este, aumentaban al igual que los gemidos de dolor de la chica.

Sasuke sintió algo cálido caerle por la espalda, y enseguida supo de qué se trataba. Una lagrima de Yui…

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo la chica.

Sasuke dejo de besar a Yui y paro sus emboscadas y miro a Yui a los ojos, los cuales estos se encontraban levemente aguados.

- Si quieres… - comenzó a decir el Uchiha pero este fue interrumpido por la joven.

- Ya, creo que paso… - dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

Al estar entrelazados de esa manera, era lo que lo hacia mas feliz en ese momento al igual que Yui, ese era el momento mas feliz de toda su vida… ya, jamás en su vida, olvidaría a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sasuke. – llamo la chica mientras que pasaba sus finos dedos por la espalda desnuda del joven quien, ahora, se encontraba acostado a su lado.

- ¿Que? – pregunto este.

La joven se armo de valor y se acerco al oído del Uchiha y le susurro:

- Te amo, y no solo ahora, desgraciadamente… siempre… lo he hecho.

Sasuke se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras retumbarles en los oídos y en la mente. Aquellas palabras eran…únicas para el.

Sasuke se acerco a Yui y la miro a los ojos.

- Desgraciadamente, yo también. – dijo el joven con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

La joven no aguanto las ganas de lanzarse al Uchiha y besarlo dulcemente. El Uchiha correspondió al beso y llevo sus manos al cuerpo desnudo de la chica, acariciándolo suavemente mientras que esta acariciaba su pelo.

Yui dejo de besar a Sasuke, para luego mirarlo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Así que… - comenzó a decir la chica mientras acariciaba el torso del chico. – He cambiado a Sasuke Uchiha, creo que soy algo así como… especial. ¿Qué crees Sasuke? – dijo la chica victoriosa, a lo que el Uchiha la miro de reojo.

- Eres una molestia. – dijo este mientras la tomaba del mentón y la acercaba a el.

- Admítelo, Sasuke Uchiha… siempre me deseaste, a mí, solo a mí. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras miraba a los ojos al Uchiha, a lo que este la fulmino con la mirada.

- Lo admito, eres más que una molestia. – dijo el Uchiha con una ceja enarcada.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamo la chica desconcertada.

- Eso me recuerda, a cuando gritaste mi nombre cuando… - comenzó a decir el Uchiha divertido pero este fue interrumpido.

- Si lo dices te juro que te mato. – dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada a lo que el Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente.

- Bueno, pero ese recuerdo lo tengo solo para mi…

- Ah y otra cosa… si quedo embarazada tu te harás cargo de el o ella, ya que eres tu quien quiere ''renacer'' tu clan. – dijo la chica haciendo un además con la mano mostrando desinterés y el Uchiha la miro con una ceja enarcada.

- Tú serás la madre.

- Y tú el que quiere renacer tu clan, es tu deber. – dijo esta cruzándose de brazos.

- Eres una verdadera molestia… no saldrás embarazada, idiota… pero mientras… no pensemos en eso, que ahora no me importa mucho. – dijo el Uchiha agregando un tono pícaro a sus ultimas palabras y tomaba a la chica, para colocarla debajo de el para así besarla con aquella pasión que tanto poseía.

Con aquel deseo que había tenido hacia la chica, durante aquel tiempo que no estuvo a su lado.

* * *

**Acá termina. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre me dejen sus preciados pensamientos y opiniones sobre la historia.**

**No saben lo feliz que me harían, lo saben. Los amo, gracias por llegar hasta el final. **


End file.
